Todo Mundo Sabe
by Angela Danton
Summary: Tradução da história de FairlightMuse. Parece que todo o mundo sabe que Hermione e Remus estão apaixonados... exceto Hermione and Remus. Será que eles conseguem se acertar, com uma pequena ajuda e armações de seus amigos? RLHG
1. Todo Mundo Sabe

**Disclaimer 1: **Os personagens não são meus. São da JKR.

**Disclaimer 2: **Nem a história é minha. É da FairlightMuse. Só estou traduzindo.

* * *

**Todo Mundo Sabe**

Por: _FairlightMuse_

Tradução: _Angela Danton

* * *

**Capítulo 01 – Todo Mundo Sabe**_

Todo mundo sabia.

Eu quero dizer, _todo mundo_!

Professor Dumbledore sabia, (e achou convenientemente divertido.)

Molly Weasley sabia, e achou encantador, mas trágico.

Arthur Weasley sabia, e achou que precisava de uma boa cutucada.

Fred e George sabiam, e se ofereceram para providenciar a cutucada.

Bill e Charlie Weasley sabiam, e deram boas risadas, mas não ofereceram opiniões.

Ron Weasley e Harry Potter sabiam, e ocasionalmente davam cutucadas um no outro e davam boas risadas; não ofereciam opiniões, exceto que eles queriam ser testemunhas de qualquer demonstração de habilidade que Fred e George resolvessem providenciar.

Ginny Weasley sabia, e se colocou como uma espécie de agente-duplo no tão falado acontecimento, suprindo qualquer pouca informação e fofoca que podia.

Professora McGonagall sabia. (e estava preocupada)

Hagrid sabia. (e continuou simplesmente... Hagrid)

Professor Snape sabia, (e estava convenientemente aborrecido)

Tonks sabia, (e impressionada... assim como intensamente curiosa.)

Percy Weasley sabia, e se manteve indiferente.

Todos no Ministério da Magia, onde Hermione trabalhava, sabiam.

Todos em Hogwarts sabiam...

Todos os que trabalhavam para a Ordem sabiam...

Na verdade, havia apenas duas pessoas que não sabiam. Duas pessoas neste grande, vasto mundo... que não sabiam que Hermione Granger e Remus Lupin estavam apaixonados, e apaixonados por quase oito anos, desde que Hermione saiu da escola.

As duas pessoas que, pelo que parece, _não_ estavam a par desta maravilhosa e secreta fofoca... eram de fato, Hermione Granger... e Remus Lupin.

Uma _trágica_ ironia que duas das pessoas mais inteligentes do Mundo Mágico não conseguissem resolver esta equação sozinhos.

Esta provação inteira era tão divertida, que Bill, Harry e Ron, resolveram montar um bolão... apostando em quanto tempo levaria para estas duas pessoas finalmente 'abrirem os olhos'.

Até o momento, todo mundo, com exceção do professor Snape havia colocado dinheiro no pote, e Fred transfigurou a sempre crescente soma de galeões em uma urna decorativa que ficava, despercebida, em cima do balcão na cozinha de Grimmauld Place.

Geralmente todos concordavam que era quase _indecente_ para duas pessoas gastarem tanto tempo e energia em _não_ reparar os sentimentos um do outro. Não que eles não gostassem um do outro; na verdade eles se davam 'estrondosamente' bem, como diria Molly. Eles eram grandes amigos, e maravilhosos colegas... sempre instintivamente um sabendo o que o outro pensava, e nunca ficavam no caminho um do outro em situação alguma, não importa quão héctica a situação.

Indecente.

Mas com certeza haveria uma razão plausível para duas pessoas se colocarem em tal miséria?

Seria a Lei?

Sociedade?

Idade?

Saúde?

Mal-entendido?

Mesmo um horrível caso de timidez?

Para obter a resposta, e continuar com a história, o problema deverá ser analisado dos dois lados...

* * *

**A.N.:** O que acham? Deixem um review me dizendo, e tornem o meu dia maravilhoso ;) E não percam o próximo capítulo! 


	2. O Ponto de Vista de Hermione

**Disclaimer 1: **Os personagens não são meus. São da JKR.

**Disclaimer 2: **Nem a história é minha. É da FairlightMuse. Só estou traduzindo.

* * *

**Todo Mundo Sabe**

Por: _FairlightMuse_

Tradução: _Angela Danton_

* * *

**Capítulo 02 – O Ponto de Vista de Hermione**

Vamos analisar a situação a partir do ponto de vista de Hermione primeiro. (Afinal, deve ser sempre 'Primeiro as Damas', em todas as situações.)

Ela tinha vinte e seis anos... chegando aos vinte e sete. Ela já não podia ser considerada nenhuma mocinha, pelos padrões da sociedade. Isto a colocava em uma posição complicada; Ela sempre foi muito mais madura que o resto das pessoas de sua idade, intelectualmente só se sentia confortável em um ambiente com pessoas mais velhas, mais maduras.

Infelizmente, as pessoas mais velhas e maduras, tinham uma tendência a ver e a tratar pessoas mais jovens como, bem... pessoas mais jovens. Normalmente isso não era intencional, mas ocasionalmente alguém podia alfinetá-la mencionando sua juventude e inexperiência. Portanto, ela tinha bastante consciência de sua idade, e tinha uma tendência a se esforçar para parecer ainda mais madura e sofisticada.

Isso tendia a deixá-la muito solitária. Ela passava a maior parte dos finais de semana sozinha em seu apartamento ou em Grimmauld Place, pesquisando novos feitiços, escrevendo cartas para seus pais, lendo algum texto antigo sobre as maneiras de aplicar o uso de mandrágoras em rituais... mas não importa o quanto você cresça, ou o quanto você aprenda, você nunca consegue realmente alcançar aquelas pessoas que já estão à sua frente.

Talvez seus amigos e colegas de escola estivessem saltando ao seu redor, dançando todas as noites, e se apaixonando e deixando de se apaixonar. Ela nunca desejou ser como um deles. Ela nunca desejou que eles sacrificassem seu tempo para ficarem com ela também. Um cavalo de má vontade não é uma boa companhia. Ela desejava a companhia de alguém tão acomodado e estudado quanto ela.

Ou talvez alguém que fosse apenas gentil. Com certeza não haveria muitos homens gentis no mundo afora?

Claro que sim! E não que ela já não houvesse procurado. Ela já procurou! Até mesmo Bill e Charlie Weasley já haviam passado por seu exame minucioso. Mas Bill tinha o péssimo hábito de ficar esfregando as mãos, o que ela temia que com o tempo fosse se tornar uma coisa tediosa e irritante. Já Charlie, ele realmente levava uma vida de solteirão, com seus dragões e viagens. Não haveria noites quietas, discutindo demonologia do século doze neste tipo de relacionamento.

É claro, ele dizia a si mesma... com freqüência, que ela não precisava de amor. Não no sentido que ela não precisava da alegria e emoção de ser tocada e amada e de ter alguém. Todo ser humano precisa de alguma coisa desse tipo em suas vidas. Era apenas que ela não precisava de amor _naquele momento_. Eram tempos difíceis. Vida e fantasia nem sempre correm paralelamente. Agora, se eles fossem personagens em um livro, ou talvez em um filme... então talvez Hermione confessasse para si mesma que já estava apaixonada.

Ela poderia admitir que sentia uma sensação estranha, toda vez que estava perto de um certo alguém...

Mas ela vivia uma vida extremamente estressante, mesmo que ela não demonstrasse isso. Ela trabalhava para o Ministério da Magia, que por si só já era muito exigente. Era um serviço em tempo integral, com centenas de pesquisas e transcrições envolvidas. Havia também seu trabalho para a Ordem, que tinha que ser mantido em segredo de sua vida cotidiana. Havia também sua vida privada, que estava dividida entre sua vida privada no Mundo Mágico e sua vida privada no Mundo Trouxa.

Ela olhava para fora de sua janela às vezes, e imaginava como as pessoas podiam fingir que não havia nada de errado com o mundo, quando para ela parecia que os tempos estavam ficando cada vez mais sombrios. Eles não eram personagens em livros, conseqüentemente Voldemort ainda não havia sido derrotado; seus capangas ainda estavam correndo às soltas, e todo ano eles apareciam e causavam muitos problemas.

E ela ainda tinha que se preocupar com todo mundo que ela conhecia e amava. Sua família, que não tinha idéia de como se defender, e seus amigos, que inevitavelmente iriam tentar se fazer de heróis. Ela tinha certeza que algum deles iria ser morto qualquer dia, e ela odiava ter que se preocupar com eles. Preocupação com seus pais. Preocupação com pessoas inocentes em todos os cantos que poderiam sofrer se o Lorde das Trevas fosse vitorioso... ou até mesmo ganhasse um pouco de terreno.

Mas absolutamente o pior medo em seu coração era:

"E se eu amasse alguém? E se eu amasse alguém, romanticamente, e essa pessoa fosse morta?"

Poderia ela seguir em frente, sabendo que havia perdido a pessoa para sempre? E se essa pessoa a amasse de verdade... e ela morresse? Nesse caso, ela seria responsável pela miséria de outra pessoa.

Esse pensamento a fazia se sentir extremamente culpada, mesmo que ela precisasse encontrar essa pessoa primeiro.

E foi por essa razão que, mesmo sabendo bem no fundo de seu coração e de sua alma, Hermione não podia se permitir amar alguém.

Principalmente ele.

Ela havia trabalhado extraduro para não amá-lo, por que toda vez que ele estava perto, ela sentia as mais estranhas sensações. Às vezes, quando ela ouvia seu nome ser mencionado, ou o via caminhando em sua direção, com sua cabeça grisalha curvada sobre o Profeta Diário, ela sentia uma vontade enorme de gritar e dançar. Entretanto, isto era ridículo; ele apenas iria pensar que ela era louca... ou vítima de uma das divertidas brincadeiras de um dos gêmeos Weasley. Ele poderia sugerir para ela ir descansar. Pegar umas férias e ir para os Alpes. Visitar St. Mungos e ter a cabeça examinada.

Se fosse para ela admitir algo, seria que a causa de suas aflições não é a cabeça. Se ela não fosse uma mulher tão prática, lógica e não-romântica, ele poderia ter apontado a localização de sua loucura. Era bem no lado esquerdo do peito... um brilho quente e pulsante que não a deixava, não importa o quanto ela o ignorasse.

Bastante estranho, Hermione; vinte e seis, chegando aos vinte e sete... normalmente tão observadora do mundo ao seu redor... nunca observou que as pessoas com as quais ela era tão familiar pareciam cintilar um pouco mais. Eles davam risadinhas com uma boa freqüência. Algumas vezes parecia que Harry e Ron tinham uma Grande Piada que só eles sabiam.

As pessoas no Ministério a examinavam da cabeça aos pés todos dias, tentando determinar se ela carregava os sinais de alguém que havia 'Caído a Ficha'.

Talvez fosse porque às vezes ela deixava seus pensamentos viajarem, não exatamente sonhando acordada..., mas perto disso. Às vezes, se ela se descuidasse, seus olhos iriam procurá-lo, e apenas... ficavam lá observando-o. Tão fácil. Ela podia ficar lá observando ele por horas a fio, e ela tentou se convencer que era porque ele era uma pessoa calma. Era como observar um metrônomo: simples, hipnótico e calmante.

Claro... ela sempre parou em tempo. Felizmente ninguém jamais a percebeu mandando olhares para ele, isso teria sido embaraçoso. Sim, toda hora que ela se pegava entrando em um transe enquanto observava ele comer, ou ler o jornal, ela podia sempre se assegurar que ela se pegou em tempo e ninguém reparou.

Ou reparou?

* * *

**A.N.: **É isso pessoal. Espero que vocês tenham gostado desta análise. Me digam o que vocês acham, ok? Como de costume, vou responder os reviews por e-mail e muitos de vocês não estão deixando o seu endereço... então, peço milhões de desculpas por não poder responder para alguns de vocês... :)  
Já sabem, cliquem no botãozinho roxo! Adoro ouvir o que vocês pensam! 


	3. Interlúdio: Pessoas Colaboradoras

**Disclaimer 1: **Os personagens não são meus. São da JKR.

**Disclaimer 2: **Nem a história é minha. É da FairlightMuse. Só estou traduzindo.

* * *

**Todo Mundo Sabe**

Por: _FairlightMuse_

Tradução: _Angela Danton

* * *

_

**Capítulo 03 – Interlúdio: Pessoas Colaboradoras**

"Então... você viu eles na noite passada?"

"E quem não ia reparar?"

"Eu tão sei quem está pior, ele ou ela."

"Eu sei quem demonstra mais..."

"Eu não sabia que uma pessoa podia ficar daquela cor."

"Eu realmente pensei que ontem a noite era A Noite... depois do jantar."

"Eu também, é por isso que eu sugeri que eles usassem a biblioteca para pesquisar. É mais aconchegante."

"Você acha que eles...?"

"Não."

"Quanto tempo você acha que vai levar?"

"Eles precisam de uma pequena ajuda, só isso..."

"Talvez uma poção do amor bem forte...?"

"Eles não precisam de uma poção do amor. Eles já estão apaixonados. E vendo pelo jeito que ele estava olhando para ela... não acho que uma droga da paixão seja necessária também."

* * *

**A.N.:** Um pequeno interlúdio... Hoje eu vou tirar meu gesso! Finalmente! Faltam só 3 horas! êêê \o/  
Cliquem no botãozinho roxo e me digam o que vocês acham


	4. O Ponto de Vista de Remus

**Disclaimer 1: **Os personagens não são meus. São da JKR.

**Disclaimer 2: **Nem a história é minha. É da FairlightMuse. Só estou traduzindo.

* * *

**Todo Mundo Sabe**

Por: _FairlightMuse_

Tradução: _Angela Danton

* * *

_

**Capítulo 04 – O Ponto de Vista de Remus**

Vamos analisar o ponto de vista de Remus em seguida.

Ele já havia passado dos quarenta há um bom tempo. Tradicionalmente, isso significaria que ele já era velho o bastante para ser sábio. Mais sábio que acreditar que uma pessoa como ele, carregando um fardo como a licantropia, desejaria se acomodar e ter um relacionamento. Não que ele não quisesse um... ah, ele sempre desejou os simples prazeres da vida.

É que às vezes ele era tão sério, mesmo em seus dias como um dos Marotos, em que a maior parte das garotas, e depois mulheres, não percebiam que ele era realmente um homem. Realmente um homem, isto é, no sentido de ser um prospecto atrativo. Ou pelo menos este era o motivo que ele acreditava que elas o evitavam. Nenhuma delas soube de seu... segredo. Portanto, deve ter sido algum outro fator que as mantinha longe dele.

Ele sabia que para ter um relacionamento, ele provavelmente teria que deixar a parte feminina do casal saber do segredo, eventualmente. Não era uma coisa que você podia esconder. Era bastante óbvio. Mas havia no mundo uma mulher que não fosse se importar com o fato de uma vez por mês crescer uma grande quantidade de dentes e pelo nele e ele tentar devorá-la? Alguém com um senso de humor... que poderia rir disso?

Talvez alguém que já soubesse desse segredo. Alguém inteligente, esperto, e com a cabeça no lugar... alguém gentil. Talvez até com cabelos castanhos.

E olhos castanhos.

Então ele dava um chute em si mesmo. Olhos castanhos? De onde isso veio? Ele sempre preferiu as loiras... não? Ele tinha certeza que sempre preferiu. Pequenas loiras... com grandes olhos verdes?

Ele havia tentado sair com Harry e Ron em algumas de suas 'excursões', e uma vez ele foi com Bill Weasley, explorando alguns dos lugares de reputação mais duvidosa, mas ele sempre foi deixado sozinho, se sentindo um pouco sujo. Nenhuma das mulheres do lugar eram nada do que ele realmente começou a sentir que precisava. Ele não podia explicar por que ele subitamente sentia que precisava de alguém, quando por anos ele esteve satisfeito em simples 'perambulação solitária', como Sirius diria.

Talvez fosse isso. Sirius se foi.

Morto.

Não em uma prisão, mas morto. E Peter Pettigrew se tornou um traidor... James e Lily se foram...

Remus não tinha nenhum de seus velhos amigos para confortá-lo... e seus jovens amigos eram... bem, jovens. Tnham seus próprios amigos da mesma idade. Até mesmo Tonks. Todos ele tinham vidas normais saudáveis e amizades, e suas próprias aventuras.

Ele estava sozinho.

É claro, ele disse a si mesmo... com freqüência, que ele não precisava de amor.

Mas ele não acreditava em si mesmo. Ele pode ter dito que era muito velho, ou pelo menos muito cansado para até mesmo sentir desejo. Mas havia aquele sentimento. Toda vez que ela entrava na mesma sala.

Ela era a bruxa mais esperta que ele já conheceu. Ela conseguiu descobrir seu segredo muito antes de qualquer um. Sim, a interferência de Snape havia lhe dado as pistas, mas para seu crédito, ele manteve sua descoberta em segredo, e o perdoou por isso assim que ela percebeu que ele não era um assassino, ou um dos seguidores de Voldemort.

Voldemort. Ele suspirou. Sim... Como alguém pode pensar em amor quando havia o Lorde das Trevas e seus seguidores, apenas esperando para dominar o mundo?

E se houvesse uma batalha? E se ele amasse alguém e esse alguém morresse? E se ele morresse?

Esse pensamento o deixou triste... quase deprimido, e por uma razão que ele não conseguia explicar. E se ele fosse descoberto? Em algum lugar lá fora, alguém poderia decidir que um lobisomem poderia se tornar um maravilhoso troféu na parede...

E essa era a razão pela qual ele não podia, nem iria admitir queamava alguém. Nem mesmo ela.

Bem, claro que ela não!

Mesmo ela sendo bonita, brilhante e gentil... Quando ele estava na companhia dela, ele sempre sentiu como se ele a conhecesse por anos. Por toda a sua vida, parecia. Ela parecia muito mais madura que muitos adultos de sua própria idade.

Isto era tudo o que ele sentia por ela, um grande carinho. Um orgulho por ela ter conseguido crescer tão bem, deixando para trás a pessoa mandona e sabe-tudo de sua infância. Ela se tornou sofisticada, e calma... agora que ela já não sentia mais necessidade de provar a si mesma para seus colegas. Sim... ele apenas sentia orgulho e carinho por ela.

E aquele formigamento que ele sentia logo abaixo das costelas? Aquilo não era nada.

O fato que ele às vezes se pegava a observando, apenas para se sentir embaraçado ou com medo que alguém pudesse aparecer e apanhá-lo em flagrante? Ele estava apenas cansado e distraído. Preocupado com ela, ele disse a si mesmo... preocupado pela sua seriedade, e o fato que às vezes ela parecia tão preocupada com algumas coisas. Talvez houvesse alguma coisa a incomodando?

Algumas vezes ele quase tropeçou em sua própria língua, e começou a gaguejar, quase sendo pego. Ele ficava embaraçado, porque ele sempre fora uma pessoa calma, e agora parecia que ele estava se tornando particularmente agitado. Ou pelo mesmo ele tinha certeza que era o que devia parecer para os outros.

Mas ele havia recuperado sua suavidade após cada deslize, se assegurando que ninguém havia ainda interpretado mal seu comportamento.

Ninguém achou que ele estava agindo de forma estranha...

Exceto por aquele dia em que Bill disse para ele que ele parecia um homem que estava lutando uma batalha perdida contra si mesmo. Mas aquilo foi por causa da aproximação da lua.

E teve também aquele dia em que Snape o apanhou olhando para um espaço vazio (um espaço que previamente havia sido ocupado por Hermione) e levantou a sobrancelha para ele, perguntando, de uma maneira quase felina, se ele precisava de uma poção contra catatonia. Aquilo era apenas Snape... sendo engraçado.

Fora esses episódios, ele se saiu muito bem... ninguém reparou. Não que houvesse alguma coisa para reparar, claro. (Exceto aquele desastrosa escapada quando ele disse para todo mundo que ele havia dito 'oi' para Hermione quando ele estava chegando.) Isso soou tão errado em seus próprios ouvidos depois que saiu de sua boca, mas milagrosamente, ele escapou de ser caçoado.

Então, não havia nada com que se preocupar... ou havia?...

* * *

**A.N.:** Mais um capítulo pronto. Capítulo de estréria de digitação com duas mãos :)  
Ainda tá um pouco difícil e dolorido digitar, mas tá aí  
Me digam o que vocês estão achando. Cliquem no botãozinho roxo ;)


	5. Acidentes Acontecem

**Disclaimer 1: **Os personagens não são meus. São da JKR.

**Disclaimer 2: **Nem a história é minha. É da FairlightMuse. Só estou traduzindo.

* * *

**Todo Mundo Sabe**

Por: _FairlightMuse_

Tradução: _Angela Danton

* * *

_

**Capítulo 05 – Acidentes Acontecem**

"Por favor, não conte para ninguém, Ginny."

"Francamente, você de todas as pessoas deveria ter um pouco mais de cuidado. Aqui não é como na escola."

"Eu sei. Você não faz idéia do quanto estou me sentindo estúpida."

"Você devia ver como você está!"

"Por favor, pare. Apenas me ajude. Depois você pode rir o quanto quiser"

"Eu não sei se posso, Hermione, juro que não sei. Não sou Madame Pomfrey. Além do mais, você é a brilhante aqui, você devia estar me dizendo o que fazer."

"Certo... respire fundo... tente se lembrar... Artemísia absinthium. Stellaria media. B-"

"Talvez eu deva pedir ajuda ao Neville"

"Eu não preciso da ajuda do Neville. Eu preciso de um pedaço de papel. Oh! Eu não posso escrever! Escreva o que eu disser... Um dracma de sangue de morcego."...

.:oOo.oOo:.

GINNY: "Ela disse que nunca mais vai descer de novo."

MOLLY: "Oh, mas que bobagem!"

GEORGE: "Sim, isso é asneira. Você quer que nós tragamos ela aqui pra baixo, mamãe?"

MOLLY: "Certamente que não! Acho que vocês dois já fizeram o bastante!"

FRED: "Agora isso não é justo... nós apenas demos o doce pra ela. Nós não falamos para ela comê-lo enquanto estava trabalhando."

GEORGE: "Ela devia saber melhor que misturar as mágicas."

GINNY: "Quais serão os efeitos posteriores?"

FRED: "Deve passar logo. Nós demos a ela três pedaços e falamos para ela não comê-los ao mesmo tempo."

GEORGE: "É verdade. Um Desmaio de Chocolate, um novo Creme de Canário, e uma Sobremesa Desértica."

GINNY: "O que ela faz?"

FRED: "Deixa você com sede."

GINNY: "Idiota! Foi isto que deve ter feito causado aquilo!"

GEORGE: "O que?"

GINNY: "Não você. Estava falando dela!"

FRED: "Ginny, aonde você vai?"

MOLLY: "Apenas sente-se. Ela não precisa de sua ajuda."

GEORGE: "Mas mamãe, desta vez nós somos inocentes."

MOLLY: "Sim. Bem, deixe-me saborear este momento."

* * *

**A.N.: **Mais um capítulo pronto! Deixem um review pra mim! Adoraria saber o que vocês estão achando! ;) 


	6. Ginny Tenta

**Disclaimer 1: **Os personagens não são meus. São da JKR.

**Disclaimer 2: **Nem a história é minha. É da FairlightMuse. Só estou traduzindo.

* * *

**Todo Mundo Sabe**

Por: _FairlightMuse_

Tradução: _Angela Danton

* * *

_

**Capítulo 06 –Ginny Tenta...**

Passaram-se três dias antes de Hermione se atrever a sair de seu quarto. Mesmo assim ela ainda estava hesitante. O efeito do desmaio do doce de George ainda não havia passado completamente, e ela estava com uma sede incrível, mas não tinha mais escamas de lagarto em seu rosto e suas mãos. Algum dia, quando ela não estivesse mais morrendo de vergonha, ela diria a eles que se você derrubar creme de canário em um caldeirão de Poção Wolfsbane, antes de adicionar os dois últimos ingredientes... ela explode. E já que ela tinha certeza de que a poção não tinha nada a ver com lagartos, então podia ser que o doce tinha um defeito.

Assim que seus joelhos parassem de tremer, ela iria investigar este curioso incidente.

Por enquanto, ele tinha apenas que se concentrar em se deslocar do topo das escadas... para baixo. Ela havia aparatado em Grimmauld Place, porque era um lugar mais privado que A Toca, e ela não acreditava que seu apartamento trouxa era o melhor lugar, ou o lugar mais privado do mundo, para convalescer de escamas de lagarto em seu rosto e suas mãos. Poderia causar um rebuliço.

Pelo tempo que ela levou para chegar até embaixo, ela desejou que tivesse escolhido um lugar sem escadas. Não que ela pudesse pensar em algum.

Ela estava segura no andar de baixo quando se assustou com um pop alto.

Ginny aparatando na sala.

" 'Dia Hermione. Se sente melhor?"

"Sim. Acredito que sim."

"Deuses, você está tão magra. Eu vou fazer o café da manhã."

"Não obrigada..." mas Ginny já havia ido.

"Ela tem razão. Você está muito magra." Disse Remus, acabando de sair do estúdio.

"Remus! Você me assustou!"

"Sinto muito. Devo me barbear?" ele tentou brincar.

"Não! Quero dizer, eu não te ouvi... não por causa do jeito que você parece. Você está muito bem." Ela enrubesceu. Ela sabia que havia enrubescido, ela podia sentir. Na realidade, a parte de trás de seus olhos parecia ter ficado vermelha também. Ela sentiu bastante calor.

Ele parecia desconfortável também.

"E eu não quis dizer que você estava magra no mau sentido. Você... Hermione? Você está bem?"

"Eu acho..." ela tentou, mas o vermelho dominou completamente a parte de trás dos olhos dela e silenciosamente ela amaldiçoou George e Fred Weasley quando seus joelhos cederam.

"Ginny! Venha depressa!" ele pegou a mulher caindo, e agora estava em uma posição em que ele não podia soltá-la, e não conseguia se lembrar o que supostamente deve-se fazer quando se tem as mãos ocupadas desta maneira.

"Oh meu Deus." Disse Ginny, não parecendo muito alarmada.

"Eu... nós... estávamos apenas conversando e ela desmaiou."

"Sério? Você sempre tem esse efeito nas mulheres?" Ginny perguntou enquanto casualmente pegava sua varinha e levitava Hermione até o sofá. Remus relutantemente teve de soltá-la. Ele estava tão absorto, que não ouviu o comentário corajoso de Ginny.

"Ela está bem? Devo chamar alguém pela lareira?"

Ginny resistiu ao impulso de dizer a ele que isso era apenas o efeito colateral de um dos doces de seus irmãos, decidindo no ultimo instante deixá-lo acreditar que talvez... fosse alguma coisa a mais. Isto era desonesto, e um pouco dramático, mas isto tornava tudo mais divertido. Além do mais, se ele pensasse que ela estava doente, talvez ele fosse confessar seu amor por ela... ou seja lá o que ele sentisse por ela... O que seria maravilhoso, faltavam apenas dois dias para chegar na data que Ginny marcou no calendário como sendo o dia dela, e ela ganharia o bolão.

Colocando uma expressão de preocupação no rosto, ela deu um tapinha nos ombros dele. "Melhor esperar e ver se ela acorda. Ela não gostaria que alguém soubesse... que ela desmaiou. Você poderia ficar aqui com ela? Eu tenho que ir para casa pegar algumas coisas."

"Sim... eu fico. Mas espere! O que eu faço se ela acordar?"

"Apenas... deixe-a saber que você está aqui. É animador para ela saber que não está sozinha." Ela disse, sua voz muito séria. "Oh... e dê para ela um copo de água. Ele tem estado com uma sede anormal. Eu já volto."

Na casa vazia e estranhamente silenciosa, o som da respiração dela parecia superficial e irregular. Mesmo na cozinha, onde ele estava enchendo uma jarra com água gelada, ele podia ouvi-la respirar. Todos os sentidos dele... aumentados ao extremo pela licantropia, estavam em alerta. Ele podia ouvi-la respirar, e as batidas rítmicas de seu coração. E deuses! E podia sentir seu cheiro. Ela estava usando lavanda e almiscar esta manhã.

Quando ele se ajoelhou ao lado dela no chão, ele estava cercado pela fragrância.

Ele se perguntou se deveria fazer alguma coisa. Talvez chamá-la pelo nome, ou molhar seu rosto? Ela parecia a bela adormecida... talvez um beijo?

Não! Isto era ridículo. Ele se esmagou mentalmente por pensar alguma coisa desse gênero, quando ela estava deitada ali, talvez gravemente doente.

Ele decidiu não fazer nada, e acabou sentando ali, olhando para ela intensamente, como se ela fosse uma obra de arte em exposição. Cinco minutos se passaram... então oito. O que Ginny estava fazendo? Ele deve ter feito algum barulho no desespero... porque Hermione se mexeu um pouco no sofá.

Ela cresceu e se tornou uma mulher muito atraente, ele pensou. Uma dessas mulheres que nunca são consideradas 'sexy', mas que envelhecem com tanta graça que ainda estão no auge enquanto as outras mulheres já estão sentindo os efeitos da idade e a quilometragem rodada começa a fazê-las decair.

Hermione abriu os olhos, e ele se sentiu culpado, como se este ultimo pensamento dele pudesse ser lido em seus olhos.

"Hermione?" Ele chamou, quase em um sussurro. Ele flexionou seus dedos, como se estivesse tentado a pegar na mão dela. Ele não tinha certeza se isso seria confortante ou não.

"Uh... tudo bem."

Agora isso não soou incrivelmente estúpido?

"Onde está Ginny?"

"Ela saiu. Disse que tinha que pegar alguma coisa."

Hermione tentou se sentar, e por reflexo ele a empurrou novamente. Por um momento, ele a esteve pressionando contra o sofá, segurando-a pelos ombros, e ela ficou paralisada debaixo dele.

Apenas uma tremenda força de vontade o ajudou a soltá-la.

"Você deve apenas ficar deitada e descansar... até que Ginny volte."

"Eu estou bem. Apenas um pouco tonta, só isso."

"Eu insisto, Srta. Granger." Ele usou sua melhor voz de professor.

Isso não passou despercebido por Hermione.

"Posso beber um copo de água então, professor?"

"Sim, é claro. Gostaria de um pouco de chocolate? Acredito que tenho uma barra aqui em algum lugar..." ele começou a vasculhar em seus bolsos.

Ela o fez parar, colocando uma mão em seu braço. "Não, obrigada. Não acredito que eu vá comer doce nunca mais." Ela disse.

Ele estava tão ocupado reparando como as mãos dela pareciam pequenas quando tocavam seu punho que ele não pensou em perguntar o porquê dessa súbita aversão a doces.

Ela percebeu o que estava fazendo e rapidamente recolheu a mão, colocando-a em um lugar mais seguro, do seu lado.

Ele entregou a ela um copo de água, e ela o secou imediatamente. "Hummm, boa e gelada. Outro, por favor?"

Ela bebeu mais dois copos e ganhou um grande caso de soluços. Quando ele se ofereceu para ajudá-la, ela recusou veementemente.

"Não... sem feitiços, por favor."

Ela aspirou o ar e segurou. Ela estava conseguindo prender a respiração muito bem, até que abriu os olhos e viu a expressão perplexa no rosto dele. Ela não pode evitar rir, e o ar escapou, seguido por um soluço muito alto.

"Você nunca viu alguém prender a respiração para curar soluços?" Ela perguntou.

"Não... parece uma maneira muito estranha de curá-los." Ele riu.

Ela aspirou novamente, mas não conseguiu segurar o ar novamente. "Você fica me fazendo rir!" Ela disse de forma acusatória.

"Desculpe. Devo ir embora?"

"Não. Acho que já passaram. Algumas vezes rir ajuda a curá-los." Um pequeno soluço escapou. "Não, não se foram completamente." Ela disse.

"Eles não são realmente uma doença, portanto você não os está curando." Ele disse.

"Não, mas eles são uma aflição." Ela sorriu. "Existem um monte de lendas para curá-los, sabe. Prendendo a respiração, soprando em um saco de papel, tapando os ouvidos e engolindo, comendo torrões de açúcar..." ela soluçou novamente.

"Rindo."

"Teoricamente sim, mas acredito que tem que ser gargalhadas extremas, como quando alguém te faz cócegas..."

Os dois pararam de repente e ele estava com uma expressão em seu rosto que parecia... bem, predatória.

"Não se atreva!" Ela avisou, tentando ficar séria, mesmo rindo.

"E se eu me atrever?" Ele perguntou... erguendo suas mãos e flexionando os dedos ameaçadoramente.

"Eu juro que vou te azarar até que não reste uma peça de anatomia identificável em seu corpo!" Sua voz aumentou um oitavo por causa do pânico.

"Bem, francamente, será que vocês dois não podem se dar bem por apenas dez minutos?" Perguntou Ginny, saindo da cozinha, sacudindo a cabeça e dando a eles um olhar de censura. Ela adiou sua volta pelo máximo de tempo possível, sem dar a entender que ela estava tentando juntar os dois, em vez de estar pegando seus textos sobre "Como Curar Aqueles Que Sofreram Uma Maldição Weasley." (Uma mas melhores idéias de Fred.)

Entretanto, ela tinha uma ligeira suspeita que ela podia ser o mais óbvia possível sobre juntar os dois, se ela quisesse, e eles nunca iriam reparar...

"Eu estava apenas tentando fazer cócegas nela. Para ajudá-la. Ela estava com soluços..." houve um silêncio onde não haviam sons de soluços."Ela estava com eles." Remus estava escarlate.

"Eu estava. Eu tinha engolido muito depressa, e então prendi minha respiração, mas não funcionou." Hermione estava em um tom mais puxado para violeta.

"Do que vocês estão falando?" Ginny perguntou, genuinamente confusa por um momento.

Remus e Hermione se olharam, e caíram na gargalhada.

"Nada..." engasgou Hermione. " e eu não faço idéia do que é engraçado!"

Era apenas engraçado! Daquele jeito embaraçoso em que sempre as brincadeiras privadas são engraçadas... Não fazem sentido, e você não pode dividir com ninguém e fazê-los entender.

"Não se preocupe, Hermione, eu sempre soube que você era inocente."

* * *

**A.N.: **Mais um capítulo pronto. Obrigada pelas suas reviews! Adoro ouvir o que vocês pensam! Não esqueçam de dizer o que acharam deste capítulo também! Seeya :)


	7. Defina Maturidade

**Disclaimer 1: **Os personagens não são meus. São da JKR.

**Disclaimer 2: **Nem a história é minha. É da FairlightMuse. Só estou traduzindo.

* * *

**Todo Mundo Sabe**

Por: _FairlightMuse_

Tradução: _Angela Danton

* * *

_

**Capítulo 07 – Defina Maturidade**

GINNY: "Bem... quase funcionou."

FRED: "Não deu certo porque você não nos deixou..."

GEORGE: "Organizar, em primeiro lugar."

GINNY: "Eu acho que vocês dois já fizeram o bastante."

FRED: "Oh, nós fizemos... mas não fizemos o bastante."

GEORGE: "Certo. Se nós tivéssemos feito tudo o que podíamos, eles estariam transando neste exato instante, em vez de perambular pelo jardim."

GINNY: "George Weasley, que coisa horrível de dizer!"

FRED: "Eu poderia falar pior."

GEORGE: "Vá em frente, posso te superar quando eu quiser."

FRED: "Nunca! Por exemplo, eu poderia dizer-"

GINNY: "Eu não quero ouvir!"

ARTHUR: "Ouvir o que, minha garota?"

GINNY: "Fred e George estão sendo ofensivos."

GEORGE: "Ela apenas está chateada porque perdeu o dia dela."

ARTHUR: "Oh querida, a aposta ainda está valendo?"

GINNY: "Não porque eu não tentei!"

FRED: "Olha o temperamento."

GEORGE: "Eu achei que você já havia passado da fase dessa horrível petulância."

MOLLY: "Crianças! Tentem agir mais como adultos."

SNAPE: "E que parte em toda esta farsa sugere, mesmo remotamente, maturidade?"

MOLLY: "Oh Severus, isto é tudo com boas intenções."

TONKS: "E é divertido também. Tentando juntar os dois. Eu nunca conseguiria isto... pode imaginar o desastre?"

SNAPE: "Sim."

FRED: "E além de uma boa gargalhada, cinco mil galeões é um bom dinheiro!"

SNAPE: "CINCO mil!"

GEORGE: "Sim. Aquele episódio das cócegas de ontem parece que deu um novo entusiasmo entre os apostadores mais lentos."

SNAPE: "Fascinante."

_Naquele final de semana..._

Hermione fez para Fred e George um discurso sobre os perigos dos doces deles, e eles fingiram estar submissos por suas palavras, quando na verdade ficavam se acotovelando e piscando toda vez que ela lhes dava as costas. Para mostrar o quanto estavam arrependidos, eles deram a ela um certificado que dizia que ela estava intitulada a receber qualquer produto de logro Weasley, com validade para um ano e enfeitiçado contra roubo ou mal uso.

Ron e Harry nunca contaram para ninguém que na verdade eram eles quem estiveram adulterando o Creme de Canário... Se aquilo a tivesse transformado realmente em uma grande sedutora, como haviam planejado, eles iriam dividir o dinheiro da aposta entre eles, já que supostamente ela ia comer na segunda-feira, que seria o dia de Ron. Tinha sido idéia dele, mas o feitiço foi de Harry. Já que o experimento falhou, com efeitos colaterais um tanto embaraçosos... eles acharam melhor ficar quietos.

Bem, eles disseram para Bill. E Bill contou para o Charlie. E Charlie achou aquilo tão divertido que comprou uma caixa inteira de Cremes de Canário de um George cheio de suspeitas... e os deu para Harry e Ron com ordens estritas de tentar aperfeiçoar a idéia, porque ele estava procurando pelo presente de aniversário perfeito para dar para Tonks...

Remus teve que se trancar no porão por causa da lua cheia, e Hermione passou três dias vagando por aí, evitando seu caldeirão e escrevendo em seu diário. Ela ainda não obteve permissão para voltar ao trabalho, porque seu desmaio foi considerado perigoso.

E Severus Snape finalmente permitiu que Dumbledore o convencesse a apostar alguns galeões na martirizante provável chance de que aqueles dois ignorantes ex-Grifinórios pudessem fazer uma espalhafatosa demonstração publica de afeição.

Ser pago por isso parecia ser a única boa razão para permitir que uma coisa dessas acontecesse, na opinião dele. Mas, sendo ele quem era, decidiu imediatamente que ele iria vencer, a qualquer custo, porque se ele não vencesse... então um dos outros idiotas poderia vencer. Ele praticamente esfregou suas mãos pensando em quão chocadas as pessoas ficariam quando ele embolsasse o dinheiro da aposta.

Agora... ele só precisava encontrar uma maneira...

* * *

**A.N.:  
**A paisagem do mundo,  
Enche de alegria qualquer coração  
Espero que enchas o meu de alegria  
Deixando a sua opinião 


	8. Dumbledore Tenta

**Disclaimer 1: **Os personagens não são meus. São da JKR.

**Disclaimer 2: **Nem a história é minha. É da FairlightMuse. Só estou traduzindo.

**A.N.: **O capítulo de hoje é dedicado à **Tachel Black** porque ela foi a vigésima pessoa a me deixar um review! A cada _n_ reviews, eu estarei dedicando um capítulo a alguém!

**

* * *

**

Todo Mundo Sabe

Por: _FairlightMuse_

Tradução: _Angela Danton

* * *

_

**Capítulo 08 – Dumbledore Tenta...**

Uma interrupção às armações de todo mundo aconteceu uma ou duas semanas após o ultimo episódio.

Arthur Weasley fazia aniversário.

Certamente não era um evento fenomenal, já que acontecia uma vez por ano. Mas este ano era especial. Ou pelo menos era para Dumbledore... que teve uma idéia. Na verdade metade da idéia pertencia à professora McGonagall, mas eles chegaram a uma sábia decisão que eles deveria colocar as necessidades e acima de tudo, a segurança, de seus antigos alunos acima da possibilidade de vencer a aposta. Então eles deixaram de lado a velha rivalidade o tempo suficiente para montar um plano... e assim ficaram tempo suficiente para começarem uma discussão sobre de quem era realmente a idéia.

Finalmente eles chegaram a um acordo de que se o plano funcionasse, eles dividiriam o prêmio, assim como a glória. Tudo isso porque Arthur fazia aniversário. Era um aniversário perfeito... e oferecia a desculpa perfeita para Dumbledore enviar Remus Lupin em uma missão.

Isto era uma coisa freqüente na vida de Remus, já que a Ordem não podia mandá-lo com freqüência para fazer trabalhos em campo, (por medo da lua interromper qualquer delicada investigação que ele estivesse efetuando) então eles entregavam listas para ele e ele era enviado em viagens para várias localidades. Ele havia sido enviado para fazer compras de ingredientes para poções (Snape simplesmente adorava ter alguém em quem mandar), cera para vassouras, tintas encantadas, petiscos para corujas, pó de flu, livros, e até mesmo os ocasionais, mais exóticos e difíceis de localizar, objetos trouxas tais como Coca-Cola e lápis.

Então não foi com muita surpresa que dois dias antes do aniversário de Arthur, Dumbledore entregou a ele um pergaminho enrolado e preso com uma fita azul.

"E o que é isto?"

"Uma lista de compras. Para o aniversário de Arthur."

"É uma lista de compras um tanto obesa."

"Tem uns poucos itens listados. Veja bem, é uma lista feita por todo mundo. Exceto você, claro. Você vai ter que comprar seu próprio presente amanhã... quando você for para Londres."

"Londres! Eu tenho que ir para Londres?"

"Bem, se não for muito incômodo, e o mais depressa possível... Eu iria pessoalmente, mas... você sabe como as coisas estão atarefadas por aqui...?"

"Claro..." Remus levando uma sobrancelha, como para dizer silenciosamente que ele não acreditava que as 'coisas' estivessem tão terrivelmente atarefadas... "Porque em Londres... se é que eu posso perguntar?"

"A maior parte dos itens da lista são, na realidade, objetos trouxas que Arthur parece estar fascinado."

"Sério, eu não acredito que eu seja a melhor pessoa a ser enviada nesta missão" Remus riu.

"Sim... bem, é por isso que a Srta. Granger irá acompanhá-lo."

"Srta... Hermione? Eu não gostaria de incomodá-la. Tenho certeza que ela está muito ocupada para ser incomodada com esse caso. Quero dizer, evento." Ele enrubesceu. Ele acabou de dizer 'caso'? Pensando em Hermione?

"Tenho certeza que ela adoraria participar desse caso. Acredito que você subestima o senso de aventura da Srta. Granger."

"Alguém falou meu nome?" Hermione se aproximou deles, com um sorriso largo, cobrindo a metade inferior de sua anatomia facial. Remus casualmente lançou um olhar para ela, parando em seus jeans, que eram quase indecentemente apertados, e sua camiseta preta... que era depressivamente folgada e larga. Não dava nem uma dica do que a parte superior de seu torso estaria fazendo lá embaixo. A fragrância de lavanda o cercou... e ele se sentiu subitamente com mais entusiasmo sobre esta excursão. Ele não se importaria em fazer uma viagem até as profundezas do inferno no momento.

"Você está pronto?" ela perguntou.

Ele piscou duas vezes antes de entender a pergunta. "Hmm? Ah, sim. Quando você quiser."

Eles aparataram em um beco em Londres.

"Você realmente não precisa passar por isso se você não quiser." Disse Hermione. "Eu tentei dizer ao professor Dumbledore que eu podia dar conta, e que ele não precisava te incomodar."

"Não é incômodo."

"Isto não faz sentido, né?" Ela estava franzindo as sobrancelhas um pouquinho enquanto caminhavam entre o fluxo de pedestres.

"O que não faz sentido?" ele perguntou.

"Esta 'missão'. Quero dizer, é quase como se Dumbledore estivesse escondendo alguma coisa. Mas não consigo definir o que poderia ser. Deixe-me ver o pergaminho, por favor..."

Ela o desenrolou, e ambos compartilharam um gemido simultâneo. A lista se desenrolou até atingir o pavimento, chamando a atenção de alguns transeuntes.

"Ai deuses. Isto vai levar uma vida!"

"O que tem aí?"

"Borrachas. Drops de Limão. Pilhas. Cinzeiros. Um aparelho de som? Fósforos... apontador de lápis." Ela suspirou.

"Que tal se começássemos com Sorvete?" ele sugeriu.

"Idéia maravilhosa. Nós matamos algum tempo, e então Accio nas coisas da lista." Ela sorriu maliciosamente.

"Hmmm... tem razão. Vamos ter que fazer isto da forma mais difícil Bem, vamos?" Ela ofereceu para ele o braço, e quando eles começaram a descer a rua propositalmente a passos largos, ela foi atingida por uma imagem distorcida hilária de uma cena do Mágico de Oz, com um lobisomem no lugar do leão...

"O que é tão engraçado?" ele perguntou, vendo seu sorriso.

"Você não vai querer saber... acredite em mim."

Apesar deste arranjo esperto, que colocou Hermione e Remus bastante juntos por horas, nada fora do ordinário aconteceu. Eles passaram o dia, bastante confortavelmente como amigos, admirando as vistas de Londres, e os estranhos olhares que eles recebiam em algumas lojas onde eles fizeram suas compras.

Hermione pensou para si mesma uma hora, que ele era simplesmente lindo demais. Não no senso tradicional, da palavra lindo, mas para ela ele parecia quase perfeito. Bastante grande distração. Em uma loja, uma balconista alegre com cachos louro-platinados até se atreveu a flertar com ele. Hermione não tinha certeza de por que aquilo a deixou de mau-humor, mas levou quase uma hora até ela voltar a falar com ele de novo. Afinal, ele havia dado um sorriso para aquela vadia barata. Francamente! E ela dando crédito a ele ser mais inteligente!

Mas ele parecia indiferente à desaprovação dela, quase como se ele já estivesse magoado com alguma coisa, ou preocupado. Talvez ele não gostasse da companhia dela, ela pensou. Bem, ela estava perfeitamente acostumada com isso. Ninguém do sexo masculino jamais fez algum esforço para permanecer próximo a ela por mais que alguns poucos minutos.

Na realidade, Remus estava pensando para si mesmo que Hermione era bonita demais para ser verdade. A jogada confiante do cabelo, a segurança de seus passos... aquilo punha a quantidade exata de rebolado em seu corpo. Ela realmente sai sozinha? Ele sentiu uma onda de ciúmes, misturados com uma súbita ansiedade por sua segurança. Será que as outras pessoas a achavam tão atraente quanto ele achava? Ele observou as reações de todo mundo na presença dela, e mesmo que raramente ela recebesse um segundo olhar, ele se sentia pessoalmente ofendido por cada olhar que ela recebia. E aquele turista que estava 'apenas pedindo informações'? Haha! Como se aquele truque nunca havia sido tentado antes! E daí que o homem tinha uma esposa do seu lado, um mapa e uma expressão genuína que indicava que ele estava perdido? Ele também estava flertando... daquele jeito abrasivo americano.

Hermione estava tão ansiosa para ajudar também... claro. O homem era bonito, bronzeado e com um sorriso maravilhoso. Remus nem reparou que estava olhando para o homem de uma maneira homicida... ou que o evento mandou seu alegre humor por terra, para nunca mais retornar.

Bem, onde estava a novidade? Ele estava acostumado a ser apenas a companhia confiável, não? Mas francamente, ela devia ser menos ingênua.

"Bem, acho que isso é tudo. A menos que tenha alguma coisa que você queira dar uma olhada." Hermione frisou bem a palavra olhada.

"Não. Acho que eu já vi bastante as... atrações da cidade." Ele quase cuspiu a palavra atrações.

E você é alguém para falar em olhar as coisas... ele pensou dela.

Aposto que você está com os olhos cheios... ela pensou de volta.

"Bom! Não creio que tenha sido uma tentativa de total sucesso como esperávamos, Albus..." a professora McGonagall piscou em surpresa quando Hermione jogou os pacotes que estavam em seus braços na mesa de Dumbledore, se despediu rapidamente e voltou para seu apartamento através da lareira. Alguns minutos mais tarde, Lupin apareceu, também carregado de pacotes, e os depositou de maneira parecida em cima dos pacotes de Hermione.

"E como foi seu dia?" Perguntou Dumbledore.

"Exaustivo." Respondeu Lupin de maneira sucinta. " Isto é tudo, e eles estão divididos, e marcados de acordo. Eu deixo eles sob seus cuidados." Ele tentou mostrar um sorriso cansado.

"Obrigado. Fico muito grato."

Após a saída de Lupin, Dumbledore e McGonagall trocaram um olhar misto de ira e divertimento.

"Parecia uma idéia tão boa ontem." Ela ofereceu.

"Podemos apenas ter esperanças por amanhã. Drops de limão?"

* * *

**A.N.:  
**A felicidade é uma gota de orvalho  
Numa pétala de flor  
Deixem-me um review  
Falem o que acham desta história de amor 


	9. Interlúdio: Amigos

**Disclaimer 1: **Os personagens não são meus. São da JKR.

**Disclaimer 2: **Nem a história é minha. É da FairlightMuse. Só estou traduzindo.

**A.N.: **O capítulo de hoje está sendo dedicado à **Brooke Christensen** por ser a vigésima quarta pessoa a me deixar um review. Desculpem a demora pelo capítulo, tive uns probleminhas técnicos aqui e estava sem acesso à internet... (sem contar que aqueles versinhos levam mais tempo pra ficarem prontos que a tradução...) mas agora que tudo está resolvido, vou continuar com minhas atualizações normalmente.

**

* * *

**

Todo Mundo Sabe

Por: _FairlightMuse  
_Tradução: _Angela Danton

* * *

_

Por: Tradução: 

**Capítulo 09 – Interlúdio: Amigos**

HARRY: Podemos perguntar?

HERMIONE: Perguntar o que?

RON: Ora vamos, você não pode nos enganar, não depois de todo esse tempo. Qual o problema?

HERMIONE: Nada, é claro. Qual o problema com vocês?

HARRY: Acho que sentimos sua falta.

HERMIONE: Hmmph.

RON: Não, sério. Você não apareceu mais n'A Toca desde o aniversário de papai. Você aparata nas reuniões da Ordem e vai embora depressa. Você fica no seu apartamento...

HARRY: Sim. É quase como se você tivesse um segredo. Você está trabalhando em uma nova poção, ou talvez você... arranjou uma companhia. Se é que você me entende.

HERMIONE: Harry Potter, você sabe perfeitamente bem que eu não guardo segredos para vocês dois, e eu nunca arranjei uma companhia. De nenhum tipo.

HARRY: É, esse é o seu problema.

HERMIONE: O que?

HARRY: Nada, só estava concordando com você...

RON: Então você está treinando para virar uma eremita?

HERMIONE: Eu apenas curto minha solidão às vezes.

HARRY: Por três meses?

RON: Ah vai, Hermione... Por que você não sai com a gente um pouco?

HARRY: É, isso seria fantástico.

HERMIONE: Para onde, exatamente?

HARRY: Uhh... não sei... talvez em algum lugar para beber? Conhecer novas pessoas?

RON: Certo... isso seria brilhante. Você não sai com a gente há eras...!

HERMIONE: Imagine. Bem, eu achei muito legal da parte de vocês essa oferta... Mesmo que já fizesse quatro anos desde a ultima vez que vocês se lembraram de me convidar, mas eu acho que vou recusar.

HARRY: Vamos, Hermione, sai com a gente, bebe um pouquinho. Ficar bêbada ia te deixar relaxada sabe... te animar.

RON: Isso... Então eu te dou uma carona na minha vassoura.

HERMIONE: O que?

HARRY: Ele não quis dizer nesse sentido!

RON: Não... eu não quis...

HERMIONE: Bem, a resposta ainda é não. Nada pessoal, eu apenas não preciso ficar mais animada. Juro. Ou relaxar...

RON: Mas Hermione...

HERMIONE: Ron... estou te avisando...

HARRY: Certo, Hermione... não se irrite.

HERMIONE: Eu nunca fico irritada.

RON: HAH!

HARRY: Vamos deixar você em paz agora... mas eu ainda acho que você precisa relaxar. Um dia... a gente pode resolver te ajudar...

RON: É isso mesmo, 'Mione, a gente poderia realmente te ajudar, você sabe. E um dia... nós vamos.

HERMIONE: Obrigada.

HARRY: Pelo que?

HERMIONE: Por se preocupar. Eu realmente fico grata.

RON: Uh-oh, ela está boazinha... isso significa que a conversa encerrou.

HARRY: É isso. Bem, se algum dia você precisar conversar, Hermione... você sabe onde estou.

RON: Eu também.

HERMIONE: Se algum dia eu precisar conversar, vou me lembrar.

Eles se despediram de bom humor... Harry e Ron ainda não haviam conseguido fazer com que ela confessasse seus sentimentos, e também não descobriram porque ela estava com um humor tão melancólico ultimamente. Ou porque Lupin também estava assim. Será que eles brigaram? Será que a aposta teria que ser cancelada, por causa de algum evento desconhecido que transpirou entre os dois? Eles saíram sem descobrir nada... mas conseguiram fazer Hermione sorrir, coisa que nos últimos tempos ela raramente fazia. Ela também os havia perdoado por invadir sua privacidade, coisa que era incrível... um triunfo em si. Ela não andava tão misteriosa assim desde o evento do vira-tempo no terceiro ano.

Hermione estava feliz com a tentativa deles de animá-la. Ele sentiu muito não poder sossegar as mentes deles, mas de jeito nenhum ela iria revelar a verdadeira causa de sua melancolia.

Ela havia acabado de admitir para si mesma qual era a verdadeira causa de sua tristeza. Era embaraçoso admitir, até para si mesma, qual a causa de seu sofrimento... depois de ela ter ignorado isso por tanto tempo. Então, ela apenas admitia isso ocasionalmente. E nem sempre ela acreditava. Mas ela sabia o que ela tinha.

Ela tinha, o que alguém vulgarmente chamaria de 'queda'. Ele preferia chamar de fascinação, já que 'queda' soava muito infantil. Não importava o nome, isso doía, como os diabos. Isso a fazia querer rir e chorar simultaneamente... Ela queria Lupin. Desde o momento que ela viu aquela mulher loira na loja flertando descaradamente com ele... mas ela também queria não querer ele. Porque assim seria mais fácil. Ela estava confusa, frustrada, e um pouco assustada. E pela primeira vez em sua vida... Hermione Granger estava absolutamente sem saber como lidar com a situação...

E em uma situação como aquela, havia apenas uma pessoa a quem uma garota ou uma mulher pudesse recorrer para conselho... Assim que Harry e Ron saíram, Hermione pegou o telefone, e, respirando fundo, ela discou o número de telefone mais importante no mundo todo...

* * *

**A.N.:  
**Por dentro estou sofrendo,  
Querendo o seu review.  
Por fora estou vivendo,  
Esperando agradar a ti. 


	10. Snape Tenta Parte 1

**Disclaimer 1: **Os personagens não são meus. São da JKR.

**Disclaimer 2: **Nem a história é minha. É da FairlightMuse. Só estou traduzindo.

**

* * *

**

Todo Mundo Sabe

Por: _FairlightMuse_

Tradução: _Angela Danton

* * *

_

**Capítulo 10 – Snape Tenta – Parte 1**

O professor Snape criou a mais absoluta e perfeita poção do amor. Perfeita para suas necessidades, pelo menos. Ela fazia que quem houvesse bebido não apenas se apaixonasse loucamente um pelo outro, mas graças a uma impregnação de Veritasserum... também fazia com que eles declarassem seu amor a todo volume, e freqüentemente para qualquer um e todo mundo. Com a aprovação de Dumbledore, Snape testou a nova poção em dois alunos do sexto ano, que agora andavam muito juntos...

Claro, ele não podia garantir a durabilidade do soro da verdade... ele poderia apenas desaparecer com o tempo. Assim acontecia com amor não cultivado, às vezes. Isto não importava para Snape; ele apenas precisava que isso durasse o tempo suficiente para ajudá-lo a ganhar o pote de ouro. Ele simplesmente tinha que vencer; fazia tanto tempo que ele não se juntava a nenhuma frivolidade, que isto parecia ser divertido demais.

Ele adorou principalmente o desafio dessa idéia toda. Nada de planos cupideiros triviais, isto era uma simples, exata poção. Perfeitamente medida para ambas as suas vítimas. Na realidade, ela foi especialmente formulada para funcionar apenas para as vítimas desejadas, o que foi difícil de realizar, mas pelo menos ele não precisava se preocupar com um deles se atraindo pelo parceiro errado. Arrepios. Não quando ele tinha que trabalhar tão próximo dos dois! E se alguém acidentalmente bebesse a poção? Eles provavelmente iriam aproveitar a vida alegremente como se tivessem acabado de beber dez rodadas de firewhiskey... e a ressaca seria muito pior.

Por causa disso, havia o pequeno inconveniente de como administrar a droga em suas vitimas exatas. Com Lupin, isso seria perfeitamente fácil... ele apenas tinha que disfarçá-la, combinando-a com a poção wolfsbane; certificando-se que ela não faria efeito imediato. Entretanto... a poção para a Srta. Granger seria mais difícil.

Com ela seria muito mais difícil... principalmente depois daquele horrível acidente com o Creme de Canário, ela tem sido muito cuidadosa com o que come e bebe. Ele levou quase uma semana para descobrir uma solução para seu dilema.

Em uma segunda-feira. Durante o almoço, e quando ele tinha certeza que a Srta. Granger estava no Ministério, Snape aparatou em seu apartamento, e com um sorriso sádico e astuto, injetou uma seringa cheia do filtro do amor diretamente em uma vasilha de creme que ele encontrou dentro da geladeira dela. Para se certificar que ela havia recebido o bastante, ele também colocou um pouco em todas as torneiras dela.

Satisfeito que a Srta. Granger iria com certeza, estar apaixonada e proclamando isto em três dias, ele retornou para Hogwarts, pegou o frasco da falsa 'poção wolfsbane' para Lupin e aparatou em Grimmauld Place. Ele escarneceu mentalmente pensando em como, depois do pequeno episódio mensal, Lupin estaria exausto... e por alguma 'razão misteriosa' repentinamente propenso a explosões poéticas de amor. Que doce, pensou Snape com um sorriso zombeteiro.

Que definitivamente, e inegavelmente... doce. Vingança sempre é.

Entretanto, ele encontrou a casa vazia, e depois de alguns momentos batendo o pé no chão, impaciente, ele perdeu as esperanças de ver Lupin em pessoa. Ele colocou o frasco na mesa da cozinha, com um bilhete especificando o que tinha dentro, em um tom acusatório, e rapidamente aparatou de volta às redondezas de Hogwarts, faltando poucos minutos para começar a lecionar.

A idéia de ganhar o ouro não era tão satisfatória comparada à idéia de humilhar não apenas seu velho inimigo de infância, mas também a Senhorita-Insuportável-Sabe-Tudo-Granger, o cérebro do trio de ouro de Harry Potter. O que possivelmente, neste mundo enorme, poderia ser mais divertido que isso?

"O que é isso?" Perguntou Fred, pegando o delicado frasco de vidro verde.

"Parece sinistro. Talvez alguém tenha sido considerado o suficiente para nos deixar um pouco de veneno?" George riu. "Espere, tem um bilhete aqui..."

"Oh... a Poção Wolfsbane de Snape... para Lupin."

"Falei que parecia sinistro..."

"Diga, George..."

"Sim, Fred?"

"Está acontecendo a coisa mais fantástica."

"O que seria Fred?"

"Uma idéia... uma pequena e nova semente... está germinando em minha mente."

"Parece poético, e intrigante. É alguma coisa que eu poderia gostar de saber, Fred?"

"Sim, George, acredito que sim. Veja bem, eu tenho aqui..."

"Em sua mão..."

"Um vidro de Poção Wolfsbane..."

"Para O Remus Lupin..."

"Que não pode se recusar a bebê-la..."

"Senão ele se transforma em um lobisomem..."

"Portanto... se nós fossemos, digamos... brincar com isto..."

"Só um pouquinho?"

"Oh, mas é claro..."

"Então podemos?"

"Uma grande possibilidade, com nossas duas mentes combinadas, criar uma potente..."

"E abridora de mentes..."

"POÇÃO DO AMOR" eles disseram simultaneamente.

"Ei George, não é que você é tão esperto quanto eu?"

"E você Fred, tão brilhante quanto eu..."

"Então isso significa,..."

"Que nós..."

"Nós somos invencíveis."

"Vamos levar isto lá para cima. Acredito que sei exatamente o que fazer."

"Vá na frente..."

"Oh, mamãe! Estou feliz que você tenha vindo..." disse Hermione, abrindo porta da frente para permitir que sua magra mãe entrasse em seu apartamento impecável. Ela atirou seus braços em volta da mulher mais velha, e a abraçou numa rara demonstração de afeição infantil.

"É para isso que servem as mães. E agora, qual é o problema?" A Sra. Granger parecia subitamente preocupada.

"Calma... mãe, não é nada tão urgente assim! Eu apenas... queria conversar com você. Se... você tiver tempo?"

"Todo o tempo do mundo, meu amor!"

"Ótimo... gostaria de um pouco de chá? Eu posso fazer um pouco... e eu tenho umas fatias de bolo..."

A Sra. Granger olhou para a filha com suspeita, mas silenciosamente aceitou a nova e estranha onda de hospitalidade doméstica que Hermione estava demonstrando. Ela se sentou, ouvindo Hermione tagarelar sobre seus amigos, e alguns poucos eventos que ela se sentia segura em compartilhar, sobre seu trabalho no Ministério. Mesmo com Hermione usando um tom de voz alegre, a Sra. Granger notou um nervosismo lá no fundo que não via em sua filha desde que ela era pequena.

Ela observou Hermione enchendo a chaleira com água... colocando-a no fogão um tanto desajeitada antes de voltar, colocando um prato com bolo pão-de-ló em cima da mesa. (Em sua preocupação mental, ela nem ao menos considerou a desaprovação de sua mãe por alimentos açucarados.)

"Foi você quem fez?"

"Sim... não tenho dormido bem ultimamente, então resolvi aprender a fazer bolo. Do zero, sem mágica!" Hermione sorriu como se isto fosse uma grande piada. Isto não enganou sua mãe.

"Por que não tem dormido?"

"Uma grande variedade de motivos para pôr a culpa, creio eu..." Hermione abriu a geladeira, e quando sua mãe não estava olhando, ele cheirou delicadamente o creme para ter certeza que ele não havia azedado. Ela podia estar aprendendo a fazer bolo, mas ela ainda detestava fazer compras... e algumas vezes a comida tinha a tendência a se voltar para o lado negro da força pela suas costas.

Mas o creme estava perfeito, então ela o colocou na mesa. "Por uma coisa, este apartamento é muito barulhento. Sabe que acredito que os vizinhos ficam pulando corda a noite toda? E em algum lugar tem um bebê que simplesmente não pára de chorar. E eu..."

"Sim?"

"Bem, eu tenho que me concentrar tanto no trabalho, que eu algumas vezes me pego pensando no trabalho, acho. Então não posso dormir porque ainda estou trabalhando... mesmo quando não estou..." Hermione colocou chá na xícara de sua mãe... mas decidiu no ultimo instante tomar uma cerveja amanteigada. Ele sempre mantinha algumas garrafas à mão. "Sinceramente, eu achei que você já havia superado essas tendências..." sua mãe riu. "Mas... eu suponho que você sempre vai se atirar de corpo e alma em qualquer tarefa que você procure se encarregar. Pode me passar o creme, por favor?"

"Bem, ao menos eu estou tentando aprender novos métodos de distração," disse Hermione, que então franziu o cenho, pensativamente. "Mas... infelizmente, eu me envolvo da mesma maneira em minhas técnicas de relaxamento. Não posso simplesmente fazer bolo, como você costumava fazer... tem que ser feito certo, ou eu não posso ficar satisfeita. Então eu começo a me preocupar sobre isso..." ela falou, balançando a mão no ar, como para dizer "veja que garota tonta eu sou!"

"Mas você não queria que eu percorresse toda aquela distância até aqui... só para me falar isso."

"Nãããoo... mais propriamente, eu gostaria de te fazer uma pergunta... e... qual o problema? O chá está muito forte?"

A Sra. Granger tinha um uma expressão estranha no rosto enquanto bebericava de sua xícara.

"Não é nada! Na verdade, está delicioso. Agora o que você gostaria de me mascarar? Digo, perguntar, desculpe."

"Eu queria saber alguma coisa sobre... amor."

"Verdade Hermione? Isso é maravilhoso!"

"O que, mãe?"

"O fato de você querer me perguntar alguma coisa. Você não faz idéia do que isso significa para mim..." ela deu uma risadinha, ele colocou mais chá na sua xícara. "Agora, o que você quer saber sobre amor?"

"Bem... na verdade, eu estava apenas curiosa... como uma pessoa pode ter certeza de que está apaixonada..." Hermione observou sua mãe entornar a segunda xícara, e encheu outra.

"Sinceramente Hermione, este chá está muito bom... você devia experimentar."

"Não, obrigada."

A Sra. Granger deu outra risadinha, mais espontânea. "Você não precisa ser tão educada, você sabe... Eu sou apenas sua mãe. Veja... eu vou ser rude..." ela alcançou o outro lado da mesa e pegou um pedaço de bolo com as mãos, desafiando totalmente as convenções e chocando Hermione.

"Mãe! Você está bem? Se sentindo bem, quero dizer?"

"Shertamente, porque pergunta?"

"Você parece um pouco bêbada."

"Bobagem. Não entornei nada. E eu digo mais para você..." ela deu uma risadinha "A única maneira de saber se você ama um homem, é dormindo com ele."

"Mãe!"

"Eu não quis te deixar sem jeito, mash é a fferdade... não tem como você saber até... então, você sabe. Esta ficando quente aqui? E se você não souber, então... então você não tem dormido com o homem certo, entende? E na sua idade, você devia sair com mais homens. Na sua idade... na sua idade... qual a sua idade mesmo?" A Sra. Granger colocou a mão na testa.

"Vinte e seis... o que quer dizer com qual é a minha idade?"

"Vinte e seis? Tudo isso já? Toda crescida."

"O que isso tem a ver?"

"Bem, na sua idade, eu tive vários namorados sabe..."

"Eu não quero saber..."

A Sra. Granger drenou sua quarta xícara e comeu outro pedaço de bolo. Ela apontou um dedo para Hermione, e balançou um pouco.

"Você deve saber. Nunca tivemos uma conversa de mulher para mulher... não? Mas eu tenho que dizer, tinha um homem... antes de seu pai... não, eu tinha vinte e quatro... dois anos mais nova que você. Mas eu não o amava..." ela sacudiu a cabeça com tristeza. "Esta foi a ultima xícara de chá... acha que nós devemosh fazzer maish?"

"Não..."

"Eu não o amava, porque eu vou te dizer um shegredo... ele tinha ash coishas muito pequenash e não fazia idéia de como usar" e soou uma explosão de risadinhas... rindo histericamente.

"Mãe! Francamente, estou tentando te fazer uma pergunta séria, e você... você... Você está bem?"

De repente a Sra. Granger ficou em um tom esquisito de rosa, e sem outra palavra, escorregou da cadeira, atingindo o chão com um baque alto.

Um pouco apavorada, Hermione correu até o banheiro e ensopou uma toalha com água gelada. Quando isso falhou para reanimar sua mãe completamente, ela pegou sua varinha e a levitou até o chuveiro, onde ela abriu a água em cima da mãe.

A temperatura fria da água realmente a reanimou de uma certa maneira, mas não havia dúvidas na mente de Hermione que sua mãe fora intoxicada. Ela havia visto com freqüência os mesmos comportamentos em Ron e Harry após suas excursões de final de semana... mas ela não conseguia se lembrar de sua mãe alguma vez ter bebido algo mais forte que uma taça de vinho de vez em quando.

Ela imaginou subitamente, se talvez Ron e Harry não tivessem decidido tentar melhorar os ânimos dela colocando álcool em alguma coisa em sua cozinha. Alguma coisa que sua mãe deve ter usado. As palavras deles vieram à sua mente... "Um dia, nós apenas podemos decidir ajudá-la, Hermione querida... É verdade, 'Mione, e nós realmente poderíamos ajudá-la, você sabe. E um dia... nós poderíamos..."

"Aqueles... idiotas!" Ela exclamou em voz alta. "O que eles fizeram desta vez?"

"Quem fexuque Mione?"

"Nada... melhor eu te levar para casa, eu acho. Você precisa descansar."

"N'posh 'shto toda molhada, e minha xícara 'shta vajjia de novv."

"Que alivio. Agora venha, tente ficar de pé, vamos para casa."

"N'possh ficar aqui com voshe? Goshto de vosh, she shab..."

"Sim... eu sei. Mas acho que talvez o papai seja a melhor pessoa para lidar com isto..." Ela disse o mais gentilmente que conseguiu. Ela estava tentando ficar zangada, e não rir pela maneira como sua mãe estava repentinamente engraçada: molhada, bêbada,... e cantando.

"E quando eu encontrar Harry e Ron... eu juro que vou enfeitiçá-los até ficarem azuis..." ela suspirou.

A Sra. Granger abriu a boca e bebeu um pouco da água do chuveiro. "Mmmm, eu estava com sede! Você podia pelo menos me pegar um pouco de chá..."

"Talvez quando chegarmos em casa." Hermione desligou o chuveiro, e ajudou sua mãe a sair do box e ficar de pé. Era só um corredor e uma escada até o carro. Ela não confiava em si mesma para tentar alguma magia neste momento em particular... para não arriscar outro acidente. Misturar mágica com a brincadeira de seus amigos podia ser perigoso.

Torcendo para que seus vizinhos não estivessem olhando, ela forçou o corpo mole de sua mãe no banco de passageiros, e subiu atrás do volante.

"Bem, que grande idéia..." ela disse, e ligou o motor.

* * *

**A.N.: **Gente, peço milhões de desculpas pelas falas da mãe da Hermione. Faz muito tempo que eu não fico bêbada e ninguém bêbado fala comigo... não lembro como bêbado fala... sorry... Bom, deixe um review pra mim e faça meu dia mais feliz 


	11. Snape Tenta Parte 2

**Disclaimer 1: **Os personagens não são meus. São da JKR.

**Disclaimer 2: **Nem a história é minha. É da FairlightMuse. Só estou traduzindo.

**

* * *

**

Todo Mundo Sabe

Por: _FairlightMuse_

Tradução: _Angela Danton

* * *

_

**Capítulo 11 – Snape Tenta – Parte 2**

Fred e George estavam em êxtase. Eles tinham certeza que a simples e maçante Poção Wolfsbane, agora era o mais potente afrodisíaco do mundo. Eles conseguiram enfeitiçar o frasco em tempo recorde, e o devolveram à mesa, onde lá ficou em perfeita inocência, toda verde e sinistra em um bom sentido.

Eles realmente deveriam ter retornado para a loja deles, mas sentiam que o momento era precioso demais para ser desperdiçado. Muito precioso. Mas, eles não eram mais garotos de escola imaturos pregando peças. Agora eles eram homens sofisticados, pregando peças.

Mais velhos.

Mais experientes.

Experientes o suficiente para saber que se alguma coisa desse errada... qualquer coisa desfavorável, por exemplo... eles poderiam ser deserdados do nome Weasley. Dumbledore ficaria furioso, o Ministério poderia investigar... Os rumores poderiam se espalhar, e as pessoas parariam de ir a sua loja... isso seria um mau negócio. Um péssimo negócio. Então, eles optaram por ir embora, e retornar apenas depois que eles estivessem certos de que Lupin havia reaparecido.

Fred pelo menos pensou em lançar uma espécie de feitiço de mascaramento que iria impedir Lupin de sentir o cheiro deles. Não que ele tivesse uma inclinação para suspeitar de todos. Se fosse Mad-Eye Moody seria uma outra história... mas felizmente eles não tinham que lançar um feitiço do amor nele.

Não que isso não seria interessante...

Enquanto isso Snape estava esperando ansioso pela reunião da Ordem que seria realizada dentro de três dias. Tempo suficiente para o suco do amor de Lupin fazer efeito. Neste meio tempo a Srta. Granger já deverá ter tomado a dela também... e lá pelo fim da semana, ele seria o vencedor absoluto!

O pensamento o colocou em tal bom humor, que ele só tirou cinco pontos da Grifinória quando um aluno do segundo ano 'acidentalmente' colocou fogo na sala de aula de poções.

Remus Lupin encontrou a garrafa verde e o bilhete. Ele a abriu e a cheirou. Sim... Definitivamente a mistura desagradável e amarga de Snape. Ele imaginou se seria possível colocar a poção em forma de pílula. Isto poderia ser muito bom. Talvez Hermione pudesse dar um jeito... ela era tão inteligente.

Mas pensar em Hermione o fez sentir saudades... ela mal falou com eles nestes últimos três meses, e ele não conseguia imaginar o que havia feito para ofendê-la tanto. Será que ele a fez se sentir inconfortável? Será que ele feriu seus sentimentos? A deixou zangada? Ele não sabia. A única coisa que ele sabia era que estava cansado, e a lua cheia estava próxima. Muito próxima. Ele colocou o frasco na boca e engoliu a mistura em três goles difíceis.

"Isto nunca fica melhor, isso com certeza." Ele resmungou.

Dois 'pops' idênticos indicavam a chegada dos gêmeos Weasley, que estiveram usando uma das suas engenhosas bugigangas de espionagem para descobrir a hora perfeita de aparecer.

"Oi Remus." Eles chamaram.

"Fred. George... ou o contrário." Lupin sorriu.

Eles tentaram não perscrutá-lo muito, para que ele não suspeitasse de alguma travessura.

"Posso ajudar os cavalheiros com alguma coisa, ou vocês só estão vadiando um pouco por aqui?"

"Oh, nós viemos apenas checar o brejo explosivo." Disse George.

"Sim... Mamãe disse que estava expandindo de novo." Disse Fred.

"Quer dar uma caminhada conosco?" Perguntou George.

"Se vocês não se importam."

"Eles saíram pela porta da cozinha, e estavam em um jardim imenso. Na verdade, o lote estreito, invisível para o público em geral, fora encantado para parecer enorme. Foi Harry quem fez tudo isso, incluindo um monumento de pedra para Sirius Black, em um canto. O brejo foi uma idéia de George, e eles fizeram isto como uma brincadeira para animar Harry. Isto realmente funcionou, e Harry se recusou a deixar o brejo ser removido mais tarde. Era uma assombrosa peça de mágica... a noite, o brejo faiscava, lançando gêiseres barulhentos e multicoloridos de lama. Cada vez que as faíscas aterrissavam no chão, entretanto, elas expandiam, por isso toda semana, um dos gêmeos aparecia para fazer uma limpeza, para impedir que o brejo ocupasse todo o jardim. Infelizmente... se alguém pisasse em algum dos brejos, a pessoa ficava presa até dar um pouco de chocolate para ele... ou até alguém aparecer para o resgate.

Lupin foi uma vítima dele, uma noite... andando pelo jardim, ele pisou direto em cima de um dos novos brejos 'bebês', e ele agarrou firme em sua perna. Ele tinha uma tendência a ficar bastante longe daquele canto agora.

Fred e George fingiram limpar os brejos, evaporando alguns brejinhos bebês... E desgnomizando um pouco o jardim, tudo isso enquanto tentavam ver se alguma coisa nova parecia estar acontecendo com Remus Lupin.

Quando alguma coisa aconteceu... foi muito estranha.

Primeiro ele se dobrou, segurando sua barriga e xingando por entre os dentes. Então ele riu, então xingou novamente.

"Você está bem?" Perguntou George.

"Não! Sim! Quero dizer, eu não sei!"

Os gêmeos trocaram olhares de séria perplexidade... E grande curiosidade.

"Isso dói... mas ao mesmo tempo, me sinto... tão... estranho. Acho melhor me deitar. Sim... é o que vou fazer... deitar." Ele riu novamente. "Bem aqui..." ele se atirou na grama, e xingou. Então ele riu.

"Lupin! Venha, vamos levá-lo para dentro!" exclamou George.

"Absolutamente não! Você já viu um dia tão bom... para dormir na grama?" E Lupin repentinamente começou a roncar, bastante alto.

"Acho que estamos em apuros." Disse Fred.

"O que faremos agora?"

Fred balançou os ombros. "Queria saber o que deu errado."

"Talvez não se possa misturar com Poção Wolfsbane"

Eles olharam para o homem adormecido, e então sorriram um para o outro.

"Totalmente fascinante!"

"O que nós faremos?"

"Deixá-lo aqui?"

"Não. Vamos levá-lo para dentro."

"Tem razão George"

Eles o levitaram para dentro da casa e o colocaram no sofá.

"Este tom fica particularmente atrativo nele, não acha?"

"Sim... mas como vamos explicar isso para mamãe?"

"Não vamos. Nós vamos informar Dumbledore que deu uma reação estranha no Lupin quando ele bebeu uma das poções do professor Snape."

"Reação estranha... é o termo certo para isso!"

"Bem, eu nunca vi isso antes, e você?"

"Você fala das risadinhas, o sono de morte, ou o cabelo lilás?"

"Oh, eu estava me referindo a este ronco pesado."

Eles deram boas risadas, e uns tapinhas nas costas um do outro, antes de se recompor novamente. Foram dois sérios Weasleys que chamaram Albus Dumbledore pela lareira, e requisitaram sua presença imediatamente. Mas mesmo que eles tivessem explicado tudo muito bem, e pela primeira vez estivessem sérios... eles tinha uma estranha suspeita de que por trás de seus olhos cintilantes... Dumbledore sabia exatamente o que tinha acontecido!

"Mas tem cura para ele?" Perguntou George.

"Eu certamente espero que sim. Embora ele esteja um pouco mais colorido, não está?" Perguntou Dumbledore.

"Praticamente decorativo," concordou Fred em um tom solene.

"Realmente uma pena que ele não vá ficar assim. Tenho certeza que ele ia ser popular."

"Sim... mas creio eu que seja melhor levá-lo para a escola. Talvez Severus possa explicar este evento, e ajudar Madame Pomfrey a curá-lo. Antes que ele acidentalmente se transforme no primeiro... lobisomem rosa do mundo."

O telefone de Hermione começou a tocar assim que ela entrou em seu apartamento. Aparentemente seu pai já havia descoberto sua mãe... E uma carta curta com explicações que ela deixou para ele. Ela queria der dado para sua mãe uma poção do sono, ou até mesmo um remédio para ressaca... mas já que ela não conhecia a natureza da magia original... ela não se atreveu.

"Hermione?"

"Sim, papai" era o som dela cantando novamente, bem baixinho no fundo?

"Você pode, por favor, me explicar o que está acontecendo?"

"Eu sinceramente não sei, papai. Apenas... mantenha-a dentro de casa e eu prometo que vou chegar ao fundo disso."

"Então não foi você quem fez isso?"

"Não, acho que um de meus 'amigos' pode ter mexido em meu apartamento... como uma brincadeira."

"E que brincadeira."

Sua mãe riu histericamente no fundo.

"Bem... parece que mamãe está achando divertido! Pelo menos hoje a noite."

"O que isso quer dizer?" Ele perguntou.

"Falo com você depois, papai. Te amo!"

Ela desligou imediatamente, sorrindo.

Na verdade, isto era muito engraçado!

* * *

**A.N.: **Desculpem a demora com este capítulo...andei trabalhando pacas (é... ser freelancer é fogo...) e o FFN não me deixou atualizar hoje o dia todo... Bom... por favor, deixem um review pra mim, e animem este pobre espírito infeliz! 


	12. Interlúdio: Seus Inimigos

**Disclaimer 1: **Os personagens não são meus. São da JKR.

**Disclaimer 2: **Nem a história é minha. É da FairlightMuse. Só estou traduzindo.

**

* * *

**

Todo Mundo Sabe

Por: _FairlightMuse_

Tradução: _Angela Danton

* * *

_

**Capítulo 12 – Seus Inimigos**

PROF. SNAPE: Eu juro para você, diretor, eu não tenho nada a ver com esta... transgressão.

PROF. DUMBLEDORE: Acalme-se, acalme-se... Severus, não tem nenhum motivo para ficar defensivo. Nós não estamos te perguntando o que aconteceu, ou por que... apenas pedindo para que você encontre uma solução.

PROF. SNAPE: Pra que se incomodar? Talvez ele queira passar o resto da vida parecendo um cartão de dia dos namorados barato.

PROF. DUMBLEDORE: Severus...

PROF. SNAPE: Sim... diretor?

PROF DUMBLEDORE: Por mais divertido que isto seja... e satisfatório para o seu ego, sem dúvidas; Creio que a hora da diversão já se esgotou. Nós temos que saber se a Poção Wolfsbane ainda está funcionando, ou se tornou inútil por alguma... sabotagem?

PROF. SNAPE: O X da questão, diretor, por meus cálculos... se ele fosse se transformar ele já teria se tranformado agora. Seja lá o que aconteceu com a poção entre o tempo que saiu de minhas mãos e o tempo que ele bebeu, ou aumentou a força da Poção Wolfsbane, ou com certeza paralisou a licantropia.

PROF. DUMBLEDORE: Bem, isto é encantador!

PROF SNAPE: Que parte desta farsa é encantadora?

PROF DUMBLEDORE: Ora, meu garoto, O fato de que você inadvertidamente descobriu um método para parar a transformação de um lobisomem completamente.

PROF SNAPE: Mas-

PROF. DUMBLEDORE: Eu sei... tem alguns efeitos colaterais perturbadores... mas creio que com um pouco de pesquisa neste caso, você pode facilmente... aperfeiçoá-la mais um pouco?

PROF. SNAPE: Mas diretor, você não compreende! Eu não consigo imaginar o que possivelmente possa ter ocorrido com aquela...

PROF. DUMBLEDORE: Aquela o que?

PROF. SNAPE: Espere um momento...

PROF. DUMBLEDORE: Aconteceu alguma coisa... Severus?

PROF. SNAPE: Pode me dar licença, diretor? Creio que tenho em mente a causa exata para culpar por essa... travessura.

PROF. DUMBLEDORE: Eu achei que você teria. Severus...

PROF. SNAPE: Sim... diretor?

PROF. DUMBLEDORE: Esta é uma descoberta importante. Pode salvar vidas. Não apenas a de Remus, mas muitas, muitas vidas. É um problema muito sério e importante... e estou positivo de que as pessoas que podem trabalhar juntas e que podem aperfeiçoar a poção, estariam na fila para receber um prêmio muito especial. Você me entende?

PROF. SNAPE: Eu entendo...

PROF. DUMBLEDORE: "Excelente, eu sabia que você entenderia. E Severus, nada de maldições ilegais, azarações e nem ameaças. Tente simplesmente ser...

PROF. SNAPE: Ser o que?

PROF. DUMBLEDORE: Agradável.

PROF. SNAPE: Agradável?

PROF. DUMBLEDORE: Sim. Talvez até mesmo amistoso. Você é um homem corajoso, com certeza consegue enfrentar os gêmeos Weasley, armado com pelo menos meio sorriso. Afinal, a Ordem de Merlin vale isso... não concorda?

* * *

**A.N.:  
**Se a saudade matasse,  
Eu havia de morrer.  
Só não morro porque  
O teu review vou receber. 


	13. Mas na Verdade Foi Um Acidente

**Disclaimer 1: **Os personagens não são meus. São da JKR.

**Disclaimer 2: **Nem a história é minha. É da FairlightMuse. Só estou traduzindo.

**

* * *

**

Todo Mundo Sabe

Por: _FairlightMuse_

Tradução: _Angela Danton

* * *

_

**Capítulo 13 – Mas na Verdade Foi Sem Querer...**

Ele certamente não queria bisbilhotar... de verdade.

Era um dia sem graça e chuvoso, e Remus Lupin estava encarcerado em Grimmauld Place... de mau-humor. Ele sobreviveu aos efeitos da "Poção Wolfsbane"... (depois de três dias na enfermaria de Hogwarts, sob os cuidados de uma desnorteada Madame Pomfrey, e um azedo Severus Snape.) Mas mesmo o conhecimento de que ele não havia se transformado em um lobisomem não conseguia diminuir a dor de acordar e descobrir que ele estava da cor de uma framboesa anêmica. Bem, apenas seu cabelo...

Todo o seu cabelo.

Não sobrou nada sem tingir.

Ele verificou.

E mesmo agora, uma semana depois... nem todo ele perdeu seu tom magenta. Graças aos deuses ele não havia se transformado,... aquilo provavelmente teria sido a pior humilhação de sua vida. Próximo de ter agradecido ao professor Snape pela nova poção. Ele não acreditava exatamente que ele deveria oferecer seus agradecimentos a alguém que o tornou cor-de-rosa, e o colocou em um sono de três dias... depois de uma crise de dolorosos risos... mas o professor Dumbledore havia insistido que havia mais coisas neste evento, e que Remus descobriria toda a verdade depois que a poção tivesse sido aperfeiçoada. Por enquanto, ele tinha apenas que ser civil ao Snape... e não, digamos, colocar o rabo entre as pernas e fugir, todas as vezes que ele encontrasse alguém que pudesse saber sobre sua pequena aventura.

Foi assim que ele encontrou Hermione. Ele estava vagando sem rumo pela casa, procurando alguma coisa para ocupar suas mãos e o tempo, mas ao mesmo tempo se sentindo com preguiça para realmente fazer algo. Ele decidiu ler um livro, e vagou para a biblioteca.

Lá estava Hermione.

Lá estava ela... cercada por rolos de pergaminho, sua pena caída de sua mão, e a cabeça descansando sobre a mesa. Ela estava dormindo profundamente, e ele se perguntou quanto tempo ela estaria naquela posição. A mesa era muito alta, e ela pequena, então ela sentou em cima de uma das pernas... e ainda assim estava apenas na altura correta para escrever. Ela parecia muito pequena... como se fosse uma boneca sentada em uma mesa de mentira.

Ele tentou decidir se devia ou não sair silenciosamente, ou se devia tentar acordá-la antes que ela ficasse permanentemente daquela maneira. Ele poderia apenas alcançá-la, tão facilmente... e tocar em seu ombro. Ele imaginou sua mão, longa e pálida, em cima do ombro dela. Ela deveria estar quente, ele poderia sentir mesmo através das vestes. Ele podia sentir de onde ele estava parado. Seus sentidos aguçados estavam apitando, quando ele se permitiu sentir seu calor, e a fragrância de rosas, e lavanda... e chocolate.

Inconscientemente, ele deu um passo à frente... próximo a ela, respirando fundo conforme o perfume dela enevoava seus sentidos. Caminhando para trás da cadeira dela, ele se esticou para pegar a pena perto da mão dela. Quando fez isso, ele acidentalmente olhou o que ela estava escrevendo, assumindo que aquilo seria um relatório para o Ministério.

Era seu próprio nome, escrito em letras grandes que o fez olhar duas vezes. Não em um pergaminho, ou em uma carta... estava escrito em um vellum de cor creme, aquilo só podia ser um... diário. Ele não queria bisbilhotar, mas quando alguém lê o próprio nome, e quando o nome está cercado por uma confissão de amor... não há como resistir uma rápida passada de olhos para registrar o máximo possível.

Lá estava, na tinta púrpura de Hermione, em sua página no diário, e em sua distinta letra. Sua confissão. Ela o amava!

Hermione Granger o amava? Sim... ela o amava. Estava escrito, bem ali. E os versinhos poéticos ao redor não demonstravam uma fascinação juvenil. Eles vinham do coração e sem esperanças em sua agonia.

Repentinamente, o conhecimento se atirou sobre ele, afiado e elétrico, queimando-o da cabeça aos pés, e enviando seu coração a um louco rebuliço. Ele queria acordá-la e beijá-la. Beijá-la até que ela desmaiasse.

Beijá-la? Por que?

Porque quando ele leu as palavras, a realidade delas iluminou sua mente e, em sua mente, ele confessou que também a amava. Ou pelo menos ele estava certo de que ele poderia vir a amá-la... com muita facilidade.

Sua mão já estava a caminho do ombro dela antes de sua lógica reviver, e ele se deu um tapa mentalmente. Se a acordasse, então ele teria que confessar que havia lido o trecho do diário. Não... ele não podia fazer isto. Foi um acidente, mas ela poderia nunca mais perdoá-lo.

Ele caminhou lentamente para fora da biblioteca, de costas, observando-a. Ele tinha que sair antes que ela acordasse, ou ficasse tentado por sua excessiva curiosidade, e lesse o resto do diário.

Ele se dirigiu para a cozinha, e então para fora, no jardim, esperando que o ar fresco dissipasse o cheiro de lavanda. Ele nunca reparou se isto funcionou, porque estava completamente preocupado com o pensamento de que era amado. Mas ele não podia aceitar isto cegamente, por melhor que ele se sentisse, porque ele queria ouvir isto dos lábios dela. Seus lábios rosados e cheios. Ele queria ouvir isto, e queria olhar em seus olhos quando ela dissesse.

Então ele iria beijá-la.

Não... então ele iria lembrá-la de todas as razões pelas quais ela não deveria amá-lo.

Então ele iria beijá-la. A cena se formou em sua mente.

"Remus?" A voz dela atrás dele o assustou, e ele girou para vê-la. "Você está bem?"

"Sim... claro..." Ele tentou dizer, sem gaguejar. Repentinamente toda a sua coragem e determinação para beijar a verdade para fora dela desapareceram. "Por que pergunta?"

"Você esteve parado olhando para aquela árvore por quase meia hora. Achei que você estivesse preso em um dos brejinhos do George."

"Não... eu estava apenas... pensando."

"Algo interessante?" Pelo menos a voz dela não soava mais zangada.

"Nós," ele sorriu. "E muito fascinante para mim."

"Alguma coisa que possa ser interrompida? A Sra. Weasley nos convidou para jantar n'A Toca."

"Está me parecendo que isso anda acontecendo muitas vezes ultimamente."

"Oh, acho que ela e Arthur estão se sentindo solitários agora que todas as crianças se mudaram de lá. Eles devem sentir falta de ter uma casa lotada."

"Tem razão. Mais alguém vai?"

"Bem, Snape não irá, se é isto que está te preocupando." Ela piscou um olho e ele enrubesceu. Maldição. Ela sabia sobre o cor-de-rosa. "Apenas Ginny, e talvez os gêmeos."

"E Ron e Harry?"

"Melhor eles não aparecerem!" Ela disse brava.

"Por que?"

"Eles se infiltraram em meu apartamento e mexeram com a minha comida. Eles estavam tentando me deixar bêbada... e acidentalmente pegaram minha mãe no lugar."

Ele deu uma risada, mas se recompôs ao ver a cara dela.

"Não é engraçado. Ela ficou muito ruim, e não conseguiu sair da cama por três dias. Ela está furiosa comigo, ela acha que eu fiz uma brincadeira com ela, meu pai está furioso, e Harry e Ron estão se fazendo de inocentes desta história toda."

"Como você pode ter certeza de que foram eles?"

"Oh, eles me avisaram que tentariam algo do gênero."

Um momento de silêncio se passou, com Hermione fumegando por causa de seus amigos, e Remus tentando não rir com a imagem da mãe dela com a língua de fora em um estupor bêbado.

Ele se perguntou se este seria o momento certo para tentar abordar o assunto dos sentimentos de um pelo outro.

"Hermione..." Ele começou...

"Sim?"

"Eu... oh, não é nada. E que tal aquele jantar n'A Toca?" Ele sorriu.

"Oh, quando você estiver pronto..." Ela devolveu o sorriso.

"Vamos aparatar na cozinha da Molly e dar a ela um susto."

"Isto é perverso. Vamos."

Covarde, sua mente lhe insultou.

Sim, mas estamos em plena luz do dia. Na realidade você nunca confessa seu amor antes das sete da noite. Ainda tem muito tempo. Sim, e se não der certo esta noite, sempre tem amanhã. Ou o dia seguinte.

Mas você ainda é um covarde...

* * *

**A.N.:  
**Todos gostam dos versinhos,  
Isto nunca imaginei.  
Deixem seu review,  
E mais versinhos deixarei. 


	14. Fofocas na Cozinha

**Disclaimer 1: **Os personagens não são meus. São da JKR.

**Disclaimer 2: **Nem a história é minha. É da FairlightMuse. Só estou traduzindo.

**A.N.: **Gente, não desanimem...e nem fiquem frustrados com o casal ;)

**

* * *

**

Todo Mundo Sabe

Por: _FairlightMuse_

Tradução: _Angela Danton

* * *

_

**Capítulo 14 – Fofocas na Cozinha**

MOLLY: "Bem, pelo menos eles estão se falando novamente."

TONKS: "Sim... eles apenas não estão dizendo as palavras certas!"

GINNY: "Pelo menos o cor-de-rosa saiu."

MOLLY: "Tudo o que podemos ver, pelo menos."

GINNY: "Mãe!"

MOLLY: "Bem, ninguém pode evitar imaginar."

GINNY: "Você acredita que Dumbledore está fazendo Fred e George trabalharem com o professor Snape?"

TONKS: "Considerando a expressão no rosto de Remus, eu acredito que seja o lugar mais seguro para eles."

GINNY: "Oh, mas ele ainda não sabe. Dumbledore está mantendo isto em segredo dele... até que a poção seja aperfeiçoada."

MOLLY: "Para que isso?"

GINNY: "Assim Lupin tem que ser legal com Snape, e Snape tem que ser legal com Fred e George..."

TONKS: "Mmm, isto é cruel."

GINNY: "Não é mesmo? Mas é muito divertido."

TONKS: "Mas, você acha que eles têm alguma coisa a ver com Hermione?"

MOLLY: "O que tem Hermione?"

GINNY: "Oh, Hermione! Você não sabe, mamãe? É por isso que Harry e Ron não vão se atrever a aparecer aqui hoje."

MOLLY: "Bem, parem de rir garotas, o que aconteceu?"

TONKS: "Aparentemente, eles disseram para ela que iriam deixá-la bêbada, você sabe, para animá-la após aquela viagem para Londres com Remus?"

GINNY: "E alguém invadiu os feitiços de segurança da Hermione, e misturou alguma coisa no apartamento dela. Ela acha que foi no creme dela."

TONKS: "Mas Hermione nunca bebeu aquilo... foi sua mãe que sofreu os efeitos."

MOLLY: "Não! Como vocês descobriram?"

GINNY: "Oh, nós estávamos no apartamento do Harry quando ela aparatou e começou a fazer um discurso para eles... apontando a varinha. Eles negaram, é lógico... mas eles disseram que pensaram nesta idéia e quem quer que tenha feito isto, é brilhante."

TONKS: "No mínimo. Duvido que seja fácil quebrar os feitiços de segurança da Hermione."

GINNY: "Não é preciso dizer que isto não a deixou alegre."

TONKS: "Mas fez maravilhas com o resto de nós. Charlie está rindo até agora."

MOLLY: "O que Charlie estava fazendo lá?"

TONKS: "Oh. Er... ele estava apenas visitando."

GINNY: "Apenas apareceu para dizer oi, só isso."

MOLLY: "Então por que você está vermelha, Nymphadora?"

TONKS: "Eu? Eu nunca fico vermelha, é o meu tom natural de pele."

GINNY: "Talvez esteja ficando quente aqui..."

MOLLY: "Eu vou arrancar alguma coisa daqui, de qualquer jeito."

TONKS: "Acho que ouvi alguém chegar na sala... vou verificar."

MOLLY: "Faça isso, e então diga para o Charlie vir até aqui e dar um abraço em sua mãe."

TONKS: "Como você sabe que é... Charlie?"

MOLLY: "Oh, eu tenho meus métodos."

GINNY: "Bem, ele está muito atrasado para comer."

MOLLY: "Para comer o jantar, pelo menos."

GINNY: "O que?"

MOLLY: "Nada querida."

GINNY: "Não, eu ouvi o que você disse. Você está se tornando perversa, sabia?"

MOLLY: "Não tenho a mínima idéia do que você está falando. Agora, me ajude a arrumar a cozinha."

GINNY: "Onde será que Hermione foi?"

MOLLY: "Ela foi dar uma caminhada no jardim. Eu sugeri que ela fosse dar uma espiada na nova fonte Trouxa que seu pai instalou."

GINNY: "E... Remus?"

MOLLY: "Supostamente seu pai o enviou para ver a nova fonte Trouxa que foi instalada."

GINNY: "Que engenhoso. Um encontro em uma fonte, ao entardecer... em um jardim."

MOLLY: "Mas sem lua."

GINNY: "Bem, eles não podem ter tudo, não é? Pena que isso não aconteceu na semana passada, a coloração de Remus teria acentuado muito o clima."

CHARLIE: "O que? Perdi algo?"

GINNY: "Só o jantar, Charlie."

CHARLIE: "Bem, eu não estava com humor para nada muito pesado. Estava com vontade de comer alguma coisa mais... doce. Alguém quer um pedaço de doce?"

Charlie abriu uma caixa de Cremes de Canário, e a princípio, Ginny e Molly recusaram. Com um vislumbre perverso, que ninguém reparou, Charlie cuidadosamente escolheu uma peça da caixa, e ofereceu para Tonks."

"Mas certamente você não vai quebrar meu coração recusando, não é Tonks?" Sua aparência estava tão maliciosamente encantadora que ela enrubesceu. Totalmente. Ela estendeu a mão, mas Charlie, para se certificar de que ela comeria imediatamente, não permitiu que ela pegasse o doce em sua mão, em vez disso ele levou o doce até os lábios dela, piscando para ela quando ela deu uma mordida. Ela nem reparou que ele parecia um pouco diferente dos outros doces na caixa.

Harry e Ron finalmente conseguiram fazer alguma coisa perfeitamente correta.

* * *

**A.N.: **

O tempo passa rápido,  
Apenas uma coisa vou dizer:  
Escreva-me seu review,  
Tu sabes como fazer.


	15. Lumos

**Disclaimer 1: **Os personagens não são meus. São da JKR.

**Disclaimer 2: **Nem a história é minha. É da FairlightMuse. Só estou traduzindo.

**A.N.: **Não morri ainda... é que minha vida ta um pouquinho complicada com 3 trabalhos e talz, mas logo logo tudo volta ao normal

**

* * *

**

Todo Mundo Sabe

Por: _FairlightMuse_

Tradução: _Angela Danton

* * *

_

**Capítulo 15 – Lumos**

"Lumos" Remus disse baixinho.

Sua varinha obedeceu e uma luz branca suave iluminou o caminho em sua frente. Ele mudou a cor da luz para um amarelo suave, pouco chamativo.

O som baixo que vinha da fonte parecia encher seus ouvidos. Quase alegremente. Ele olhou para a escuridão à sua frente, tentando discernir uma forma. Era uma fonte em três camadas, e a água, colorida em tons do arco-íris estava caindo do menor prato, no topo, para o do meio, e então finalmente para o ultimo. Era feito de um mármore rosado... e figuras de querubins segurando as mãos estavam estampadas nas bordas de cada prato. No fundo, havia um banco, para sentar enquanto olhava o prato de baixo da fonte... sem duvidas haveriam peixinhos dourados, e moedas para serem coletadas...

Desejos feitos por crianças esperançosas e apaixonados de olhos brilhantes.

Ele já havia quase chegado na fonte quando notou que uma figura também estava se aproximando pelo outro lado, também segurando uma varinha acesa, só que a luz era violeta. Ele sentiu uma fragrância de rosas.

Ambos pararam na fonte.

"Oh... olá." Ela disse.

"Olá, Hermione."

"Me mandaram aqui para admirar a fonte nova..."

"Sim, eu também."

"Ele tem muito orgulho disto... não tem?"

"Bem, isto é digno de orgulho..." ele não estava olhando para a fonte.

"O que? Ah, sim, a fonte... é muito... alta." Ela também não estava olhando para a fonte.

"É de tirar o fôlego estas curvas... CASCATAS, quero dizer." Ele riu nervosamente.

"Sim... e muito... molhada." Ela repentinamente tossiu ao dizer isto, e rapidamente tentou esconder seu embaraço. "Oh... então er... acho que já vou. Vou entrar. Para dizer a eles o quanto a fonte é fantástica."

"Não vá tão depressa..." Ele pegou a mão dela, gentilmente.

"Huh?" Confusa por um momento, ela olhou para a mão dele...

"Bem, você não fez um pedido."

"Um pedido?" Oh, ela parecia uma adolescente estúpida.

"Sim... uma fonte não serve para nada a não ser que você faça pedidos. E Arthur pode usar as moedas para ajudar em suas fascinantes pesquisas."

"Ah... sim... isto seria bom, não? Quero dizer, não seria?"

"Sim... aqui está. Agora faça um pedido." Ela pegou a moeda, quente por ter estado em seu bolso, e a esfregou entre os dedos. Vários desejos passaram por sua cabeça, mas muito deles pareciam sérios demais para um momento daqueles.

Ela a observou atentamente, tentando adivinhar no que ela estava pensando... mas seu lindo rosto estava apenas pensativo, os cantos de sua boca curvados em diversão pela brincadeira. Uma brincadeira de crianças... atirar moedas na fonte. Quantos pedidos ela já fez todos estes anos?

Satisfeita por ter escolhido o desejo perfeito, ela atirou delicadamente a moeda para o alto, e ela brilhou na luz violeta de sua varinha antes de cair na água. Ela riu.

"Agora é a sua vez."

"Claro. Me diga, o que você pediu?" Ele perguntou, apalpando sua roupa em busca de outra moeda.

"Oh, eu desejei ter de volta todas as moedas que eu atirei todos estes anos." Ela amolou. "Tome, você me deu uma moeda, eu devo te dar uma." Ela colocou uma em sua mão, e ele quase sorriu, de uma forma selvagem.

A troca das moedas havia sido uma coisa quase... cerimonial, como se pudesse ser interpretada como algo muito mais profundo do que realmente era.

Claro, ele não podia resistir à tentação de se exibir, pelo menos um pouquinho, e após fazer seu pedido, ele se virou de costas, e atirou a moeda sobre o ombro, fazendo-a fazer um grande arco, antes de afundar na fonte... um mergulhador de bronze buscando refúgio nos tons de arco-íris das profundezas da noite.

Ela deu um gritinho de alegria e bateu palmas. "Lindo!" Ela exclamou.

Sim, você é... ele pensou. Este era o momento perfeito... Lupin, velho... ele se persuadiu.

"Hermione?..." Esta é a sua voz? Parecia muito alta e aguda.

Ela não parecia reparar.

"Hmmm...?"

"Eu... bem. Oh. Nada."

"Não, o que é?"

"Não é nada, eu ia dizer uma coisa, mas esqueci o que era." Ele riu nervosamente, esperando parecer sincero.

"Oh. Bem, acho melhor entrar. Parece que todo mundo está indo embora."

"Sim... está ficando frio aqui fora." Ele caminharam lentamente em direção da casa, seus rostos solenes como se alguém tivesse morrido, as mão cuidadosamente colocadas dentro dos bolsos, assim eles não se tocariam acidentalmente.

Sempre cavalheiro, ele parou, para deixá-la subir os degraus primeiro. Repentinamente, aquela vontade louca de confessar apareceu, e ele a chamou.

"Hermione!"

Ela se virou, assustada com seu tom de voz. Ela estava cara a cara com ele agora, nem bem 4 centímetros de distância entre eles, e ele ponderou se devia pular o diálogo e apenas beijá-la.

Nããão... isto não seria uma boa idéia. Hermione sempre gostou de palavras... ela gostaria de uma explicação primeiro. Ou pelo menos era o que ele esperava.

"Hermione... eu realmente tenho que te dizer uma coisa." Ele falou rapidamente.

"O que é?" Ela ofegou, mordendo os lábios...

"Eu acho... não, eu sei... pelo menos tenho quase certeza... de uma coisa. Eu... você e eu, nós temos trabalhado juntos há tanto tempo, certo? Poderíamos dizer lado a lado... lutando contra... coisas. Eu te admiro. De verdade... você é bonita, inteligente, e incrivelmente corajora... e você tem sido uma maravilhosa amiga e colega." Ele pausou para respirar. "Mas eu quero mais..."

"Mais...?" Ela perguntou, sua voz suave, nem mandona e nem exigente.

"Sim... Eu acho, muito possivelmente, que estou me apaixonando... por você. Você não precisa retribuir... eu apenas acho que você precisava saber..."

"Eu... sinto o mesmo por você." Ela sussurrou. "Sinto isto por tanto tempo... eu apenas tinha medo."

"Medo de mim" Ele falou, repentinamente se lembrando que ele sofria de uma aflição. "Eu entendo."

"Não! Não DE você, POR você! Eu não podia suportar a idéia de te perder, se eu te tivesse... isto me mataria." Ela estremeceu com esse pensamento, e ele pegou as mãos dela, esfregando-as bruscamente entre as suas, firmes e quentes. Ele era forte... ela podia sentir isto... como seria senti-lo tocá-la assim no resto do corpo...?

"E eu não poderia suportar perdê-la... mesmo agora, todos os dias isto me preocupa. Por que devemos viver em preocupação e nos renegar? Você não percebe... eu quero você, de qualquer forma." Ele se certificou de que ela o estava olhando nos olhos. "E eu morreria para protegê-la..."

"E eu... mas eu não sei. Alguma coisa não parece certa..." ela estava começando a ofegar... observando-o. Ele estava olhando para sua boca, se aproximando, como se fosse comer suas palavras. Ele estava tão próximo que ela podia sentir a respiração dele em seus lábios, o toque de seus cabelos encaracolados em seu rosto.

Ela queria isto, mas ao mesmo tempo, o medo que tinha pouca coisa a ver com Voldemort e muito a ver com suas próprias inseguranças, a fez se afastar.

"Não posso!" Ela estava pálida e com os olhos arregalados. "Não aqui... não agora, eu sinto muito, tenho que ir... eu..." ela se virou rapidamente e correu para dentro da casa, deixando um Remus Lupin petrificado e ferido parado, ainda em posição para beijá-la.

Ele podia ter saído correndo pelo jardim nesta hora, jurando odiá-la por toda a eternidade... ele estava tentado a fazer isto... Mas ele havia sentido o cheiro nela. Sim... mesmo agora, inebriava seus sentidos, e enviava mensagens de prazer por sua coluna.

Excitamento.

Medo também... mas o excitamento sobrepujava isto. Aquela bruxinha o queria. Ele sorriu, e por um momento um brilho de cor âmbar passou em seus olhos.

"Hermione querida, onde você..."

"Sinto muito Sra. Weasley, Ginny. Tenho que ir para casa. Obrigada pelo jantar..." Hermione passou correndo por elas, sem parar enquanto falava. Ela pegou sua capa e desaparatou antes que Ginny pudesse ao menos perguntá-la o que aconteceu.

"Oh, de novo não!" Ginny gemeu.

"É o que parece, não?"

"Onde estará R-..."

Remus entrou correndo na cozinha, olhando para todos os lados, um caçador atrás de sua caça. Ele parecia selvagem por um minuto, feroz e poderoso. Ginny se encolheu e deu um passo para trás.

"Onde ela está?" Ele demandou, não se importando mais que todos soubessem.

"Q-quem?" perguntou Molly.

"Hermione Granger!" Ele falou em um estrondo.

"Ela acabou de aparatar para o apartamento dela... ela..." Mas já era tarde. Remus passou entre as duas mulheres, sorrindo de uma maneira alucinada, soltando fogo pelo nariz. Ele pegou uma mão cheia de pó de flu do pote em cima da lareira, disse seu destino, e desapareceu em um flash de luz verde.

Deixando para trás duas mulheres de boca aberta.

"Ele esqueceu a varinha..." Ginny disse, pegando-a de onde tinha caído.

"Não acho que ele vá precisar dela hoje a noite, minha querida."

"O que faremos então?"

"Espere uma hora, então diga à todo mundo."

**

* * *

A.N.:  
Nas trevas brilha  
Quem nunca teve paz  
Escreva um review,  
Diga-me se lhe apraz.**Nas trevas brilhaQuem nunca teve pazEscreva um review,Diga-me se lhe apraz. 


	16. O Caçador e a Caça

**Disclaimer 1: **Os personagens não são meus. São da JKR.

**Disclaimer 2: **Nem a história é minha. É da FairlightMuse. Só estou traduzindo.

**A.N.:** Estou de volta! Estive tão ocupada neste ultimo mês que não deu tempo pra fazer mais nada! Oo Mas agora minha vida volta ao normal e vou começar a postar com freqüência pra vocês novamente!

**

* * *

**

Todo Mundo Sabe

Por: _FairlightMuse_

Tradução: _Angela Danton

* * *

_

**Capítulo 16 – O Caçador e a Caça**

Ela tirou a capa, derrubando-a com menos cuidado que de costume em uma poltrona de veludo azul. Ela oscilou um pouco sob grande peso das emoções que passaram por ela. A maior e mais maravilhosa emoção era _alegria_. Uma deliciosa _alegria_, como se ela tivesse acabado de comer a maior massa do mundo. Ela sobrepujava todas as emoções menores, então naquele momento, ela estava tentada a correr de volta para ele, e dar a ele aquele beijo. Mas ao mesmo tempo, ela estava mortificada sobre o que ela diria ou se ela deveria vê-lo novamente.

Ela _deveria_ vê-lo novamente? Ele teria muitos motivos se nunca mais olhasse para ela novamente... talvez fosse uma boa hora para desaparecer completamente? Se encolher dentro de um daqueles cestos de cobra e PUF! Hermione se foi, Senhoras e Senhores! Talvez ela pudesse ir para os Estados Unidos.

Não seja tonta, você não pode _fugir_ disto. Você é uma Grifinória ou _o que_?

Não... a primeira coisa que ela iria fazer de manhã seria encontrá-lo e se desculpar; Primeiro, ela pegaria um rolo de pergaminho, e escrever tudo o que ela queria dizer. Então ela iria memorizá-lo. Era isto que ela precisava; alguma coisa organizada e rotineira; garantida que iria ajudá-la quando ela o confrontasse. Talvez ele não estivesse muito zangado, ou ferido.

"Se você o vir novamente, sua _idiota_!" Ela suspirou para si mesma, e se recostou na cabeceira da cama em um momento de desespero.

Naquele momento, a porta de seu quarto, que não esteve totalmente fechada, foi aberta com uma força incrível. Ela deu um pulo quando a maçaneta ficou presa no gesso da parede.

"Ver _quem_ novamente?" perguntou uma voz muito familiar.

"Remus!"

"Que coincidência, porque aqui está ele." Ele disse, e por um momento sua voz tinha uma sutil arrogância que poderia ser rivalizada com a de Lucius Malfoy.

"O que você está... _fazendo_" ela falou, dando um passo para trás por precaução, conforme ele avançava em sua direção.

"Você deixou algo para trás, eu pensei em ser um cavalheiro e retornar para você."

"O que- Oh!" Ela não teve tempo para negociar. Remus pulou sobre ela, da mesma maneira que Crookshanks pulava sobre um camundongo. Seus olhos se arregalaram... duas grandes orbes marrons e brilhantes refletindo o rosto cansado e os cabelos espessos dele. Dando a ele a imagem de seu próprio sorriso maldoso antes de ele mergulhar capturando sua boca.

Ela havia recebido alguns beijos em sua vida, mas havia beijos... e Remus Lupin, o lobisomem.

Não foi apenas sua boca, embora ele tenha invadido aquele espaço aveludado e quente, e estava fazendo coisas com sua longa língua que deveriam ser contra a lei. Mas ele também tinha todo o corpo dela prensado contra o dele, e ela podia sentir... tudo. A longa e dura... linha dele. Os braços dele estavam presos ao redor dela, um ao redor da maciez de sua cintura, o outro ao redor de seus ombros de maneira que uma mão podia segurar sua cabeça. Era como ser presa em uma árvore por duas correntes de ferro. Rude, bruto, e assustadoramente excitante.

Seus dedos estavam trabalhando nela; cinco deles massageando a área sensível de seu lado; os outros cinco gerando pequenas descargas de eletricidade da base de seu pescoço até o todo se sua cabeça, massageando seu couro cabeludo.

Juntando todas estas sensações, junto com o conhecimento de que a pessoa por quem você mais queria ser beijada é quem está realmente te beijando, e você tem a mais maravilhosa sensação de exaltação e alegria do mundo.

Repentinamente ela estava sendo curvada para trás, seus cabelos se soltando do rabo de cavalo, e ela se agarrou nas mangas da camisa dele para evitar cair... ou pelo menos é o que ela pretendia no início ao agarrá-lo.

Ele parou o beijo, se afastando de sua boca, e deixando beijos gentis em seus lábios; mas vendo que ela ainda não estava ofegante o suficiente para não tentar falar, ele avançou mais uma vez, fazendo-a soltar um som de exclamação abafado na boca dele.

Ela agora tinha os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, e satisfeito que ela não iria escorregar para o chão ele moveu as duas mãos para segurar a cabeça dela, permitindo-o beijá-la, se possível com mais força, sugando seu lábio inferior onde ele fazia cócegas com a ponta de sua língua.

"Oh!" ela murmurou contra ele, tentando pressionar ainda mais seu corpo contra o dele, quando ela começou, finalmente, a retribuir as carícias.

Nesta hora ele afastou sua cabeça, mais uma vez segurando-a com firmeza para impedir que ela escapasse. Ele pensou que estava fingindo muito bem não estar ofegante, da mesma maneira que tentava não parecer surpreso com a própria audácia. Encontrando apenas descrença em seus olhos castanhos, ele começou a distribuir beijos em suas bochechas e testa, ocasionalmente parando para sugar seus lábios suculentos, sua mão explorando a frente do corpo dela.

Sua mão rastejante alcançou a gola das vestes dela, e em um único movimente, sua mão estava dentro. Ela tentou dar um gritinho de desaprovação, mas seus lábios estavam selados nos dela tão apertados que mal a permitiam respirar. Ela se contorceu com a sensação de cócegas causada pelos pêlos nas costas de seu punho, o surpreendente calor de sua pele através de sua lingerie. Ele estava tentado a ficar e explorar, mas havia algo que ele estava procurando. Sorrindo triunfantemente em sua boca, ele tirou a varinha de dentro do bolso interno das vestes dela e a atirou em um canto.

Ela enrubesceu da cabeça aos pés, e ele sentiu um tremor percorrê-la. Suas mãos debilmente empurravam seus ombros mesmo ela respondendo aos seus beijos. Ele quase podia acreditar que ela estava tentando escapar, mas ao mesmo tempo havia um distinto aroma de desejo; tangível e tentador, cercando-o.

Mais uma vez ela tentou afastá-lo, apenas o suficiente para permiti-la falar, mas seus ombros subitamente pareciam tão largos e sólidos, e as mãos dela tão pequenas e frágeis contra ele. Ele sempre foi tão... musculoso? Ela podia sentir o poder passando por ele, transferindo para ela, aquecendo-a. Ela estava ao mesmo tempo excitada e amedrontada. E o que era... _AQUILO_?

Oh deuses! Era realmente... _ISTO_. Ela estava fascinada e repentinamente muito envergonhada, querendo ao mesmo tempo abaixar o pescoço para ver o que estava acontecendo, e fechar os olhos e torcer para acordar. Parecia, para ser o mais delicado possível, como se ele tivesse um pedaço de madeira em suas calças... e ela tinha a mais _estranha _sensação de que _não_ era sua varinha.

Logo quando ela estava ficando muito interessada, ele a libertou e se afastou, em direção à porta. Seus olhos estavam quase completamente âmbar, e seu tórax subindo e descendo em um padrão perturbador e errático. Ela imediatamente se sentiu solitália, e sentiu seu coração parar quando ela olhou para ele. Seu olhar era tão intenso, sua camisa tão desalinhada que um pequeno pedaço de seu tórax ofegante podia ser visto. Ela o queria de volta em seus braços.

Ele se virou. Ele estava indo _embora_! Ele olhou para ela, pensou melhor e decidiu que cometeu um engano! Ela tentou chamá-lo quando ele se afastava, a cabeça baixa, em direção à porta. A única coisa que escapou de sua garganta foi um som rouco... e ela se sentiu estupidamente colada ao chão . Era como um sonho ruim, um pesadelo, e ela não podia se mover por causa da gelatina surreal do ar ao redor dela. Ela podia apenas observar sem fazer nada, conforme ele se afastava vagarosamente.

Mas... você não _pode_ ir ainda... eu ainda não te disse que te amo...

O pensamento ecoou, melancolicamente, através dela conforme ela observava suas costas.

Eu te amo. Eu te amo...

* * *

**A.N.:  
**Sentada hoje aqui sozinha,  
Comecei novamente a escrever.  
Deixe aqui um review,  
Prometo não mais desaparecer. 


	17. Aviso Importante

**Após uma longa ausência, estou de volta! A partir do dia 29/04/06 este fic voltará a ser atualizado!**

**Beijos,**

**Angela Danton**


End file.
